A Little Bundle of Bones
by THE QUEEN OF THE LAB
Summary: So this is a story I started last year, but I hope people still care about it, because I suck at updates, I'm trying to be better. Brennan and Booth decide to have a baby, madness ensues. Chapter 11 is up now, Chapter 12 might happen soon!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Little Bundle of Bones_**

_**The Queens Declaration: I'm pretty sure this has been done a thousand times by now, but I just couldn't resist. Once I saw that twinkle in Booth's eyes when he asked Bones if she still didn't want kids, inspiration hit me like a Mack truck. This is a little random piece set directly after The Baby in the Bough.**_

_**Rated M: Just to be sure. I'm not even sure where I'm gonna go with this after the first few Chapters, but please review and let me know if you like it. Remember: reviews are like 'lil rays 'o sunshine.**_

"I think I want a baby."

Booth almost choked on his coffee at her sudden declaration. "Wha?!"

"You are right, I have some time, but not that much time, I want a baby. I want to share my wealth and knowledge with someone, provide for another human being."

He stared intently at her, then said, "You know, if you wanna buy somebody somethin', you can buy me that 103 inch Plasma-"

"Booth, I'm not buying you a TV, so stop trying. That's not what I want."

"You...you really want a baby?"

"I really do." She confirmed firmly.

He put down his mug and let the gravity of the statement sink in. If she had a baby he would defiantly have to find another partner, there was no way in hell he would bring her out in the field and put her and the baby in danger. The thought of her not constantly with him crushed him, but seeing her with Andy showed him she would defiantly be a great mom.

_'There was one problem though, it takes two to tango'_

"Well Bones, ya know it kinda takes two people and... you know, you don't have a boyfriend or anything right now."

"There are options for that Booth, this is the 21st century, sperm donation is very safe and they have donors from all walks of life, I'm sure I can find a worthy donor."

"I don't know about that." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked with a pointed look towards him.

"Nothin'. Ya know, being a single parent is never easy Bones." He warned, even though he knew she figured that out already.

"I know, but I won't be alone, Angela will be motherly to any child in a ten mile radius, I know she'll help."

He waited and waited for her to keep going, but she didn't.

**"UH HELLO?!?!"**

"What? Hello?" She asked confused.

"Well what about me?! You don't think I would be there for you?! I don't get to see Parker a lot, but I'm a good father!!!" He practically yelled.

She practically yelled back, "What Booth! I know that. I didn't say anything about you because you are kind of a given. Everyone knows you will be there, and I haven't even told anybody about this yet. Damn it, I had this all figured out, I knew how I was going to..." She quickly halted, swallowing the rest of her words hard.

He now stared at her even more intently, trying to read her thoughts. "Going to what Temperance?"

She took a deep breath in, then lit it out, tickling his face as he leaned in closer.

"I don't...I don't know how to...I don't really know how to ask this of...anybody, let alone you. I know sperm banks are thorough, and try and match the recipient with the right donor, not just genetically but...compatibility wise too, I just...not actually knowing the individual is slightly disconcerting..." She stopped suddenly and he sat back against his normal chair as her apprehension told him what she was trying to say.

He knew her. He prided himself in **TRULY** knowing her. She always told him the truth, bluntly most of the time, so her nervousness told him what she was trying to ask, but he wanted her to say it. **HE NEEDED HER TO.**

"Temperance, you know you can ask me anything, right?" He inquired firmly.

She looked into his eyes, the first time in a few minutes, and slowly nodded. "Yes. I know. I-I know you are a good father. Very protective and...loving. You provide Parker with entertaining activities, and you teach him the ways of the world, which is valuable to his future..."

He grabbed her hands that played nervously with her crumpled napkin and steadied them. They stared at each other for a long time, then the words finally left her mouth, steady and true:

"Booth, I want you to be the father."

_**TBC? IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP GOIN' YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOTTA DO. YOU DON'T, WELL YA PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN, YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND OUT, YOU LEFT CLICK THAT THING AND YOU WRITE A REVIEW. THEY ARE SUNSHINE YA KNOW?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Queens Declaration: I of course care if you guys want me to keep going with this random-lishisnous, but then I think I need to finish this for my own piece of mind. I would DEFINATLY like to thank all the folkz that review this and put it on story alerts. I love the love! I'll just thank y'all what the hell, here are some that stand out to me: **__**I'm waiting for my **__**Booth, **__**Kissin**__** Concern, booth4bones-house4cameron, SOL-Scion, danireed, jordayna, hprwhg00, BxBforever, kclover, BlazingPhoenix29 and of course Aching Bones, whose review went to my spam fot some reason. That sucks! But thanx Ger, my personal 'feel better' machine. Well that sound dirty now that I wrote it, so never mind. If I missed anybody, please forgive! I've gotten countless story adds and alerts, so thanx for all those!**_ _**Remember: Reviews are 'lil rays of sunshine. **_

Seeley Booth learned years ago to never, under any circumstance make assumptions about his partner and friend, but once he saw the look in her eyes, the fear mixed with uncertainty and doubt, he knew what she was about to ask of him.

But that doesn't mean it didn't scare the shit out of him.

He knew she wouldn't be like Rebecca; she would let him see the baby as much and as often as he'd like, but he soon wondered what would happen when she did bring another man into her life. The thought of their kid calling another man 'daddy' burned him more than an inferno ever could.

_'And what about Parker?' _

Would his first born child be happy if he got a brand new little brother or sister? Or would he hate the kids guts for receiving more of Booth's time than he did?

'_I'd probably hate myself a little if that happens, and it probably will.' _

He finally realized the Diner surrounding him, the same seat he's sat in across from his partner more times than he could count, the familiar smell of the homemade Apple Pie and coffee wafting through the air.

And his best friend. The woman he would do absolutely anything for. The woman he would give his heart to if she wanted it. The woman he would easily take a bullet for. The woman he would give his life for, if that meant dying for her or vowing to spend the rest of his life with her.

He quickly noticed he still held her hands; he also noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off their joined hands since she told him what he never thought he would hear her say.

"Booth..."

Her quiet whisper jolted him out of his concentration. His eyes met hers once again.

"Sorry Bones, my mind wandered to Australia."

She gently smiled back at him, warming his body even further. She took one of her hands from his clutches and ran it up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Booth, you know...you don't have to give me an answer now. I still need to go to the fertility doctor and, and start making plans for everything. You don't have to tell me now."

He nodded his head and brought his eyes back to his hands gently holding her left one. He took one hand away and grabbed a few bills from his pants pocket and placed them on the table next to the now empty plate. He knew he could in no way take this lightly. They needed to discuss this.

"Come on," he said, "let me take you home, we can talk about it there."

She slowly stood up and finally removed her hand from his. "Ok." She quietly agreed. He stood up and smiled at the waitress who cleared off their table and Bones and Booth made their way out the Diner and onto the chilly D.C streets.

They ran to the SUV and once Booth opened the door for her, he ran to his door and hopped in. He instantly turned on the heat and blew warm breath onto his cupped, freezing hands. He glanced at over at Bones, and she was already staring at him, her bright blue eyes piercing a hole into his soul. Once he tore his eyes away from hers, he turned the ignition and they were on their way.

Once they got to her place, she opened the door and let Booth go in first. She locked the door behind her and asked, "Would you like some coffee?"

He smiled before he sat down on her couch and said, "You know, sometimes I think we drink a 'lil too much coffee, but yeah, I would like some."

He rose to help, but she put a hand up. "It's alright Booth, I _**DEFIANTLY**_ know how to make coffee. Just make yourself at home."

He smiled again and flopped down on the couch, giving in to her and letting her do what she does best: make him comfortable.

As Bones poured the coffee grounds into the filter, she let her mind wander to these past twenty minutes. They have been some of the hardest minutes of her life. She had a hard time admitting to herself she wanted to bring a life into this world, but telling Booth was a billion times harder. She knew he would be one hundred percent supportive, but there was that logical part of her that went through all the ways this would be wonderful and terrifying.

She poured the water into the reservoir, then watched the newly black liquid drip into the pot, and every drop brought a new thought:

**DRIP**

_'What if I'm a bad mother?'_

**DROP**

_'What if I can't keep the baby safe?'_

**DRIP**

_'What if my child asks me who that yellow sea sponge on TV is?'_

**DROP**

_'I mean, I just don't get it...'_

**DRIP**

_'Man seriously, I don't understand the logics of that show...'_

**DROP**

_'I mean honestly, how the hell can you have a beach underwater?'_

**DRIP**

_'And fire too? It's so damn unfeasible...'_

Booth's quiet and gentle, "You alright there Bones?" scared the living daylights out of her as she watched the coffee pot steadily fill up.

"Yeah Booth, I'm okay, just thinking about things."

She told him as she poured coffee halfway into the mug he handed her. He grabbed the empty mug before she handed him back the mug he offered her in the first place and smiled as he said, "Your coffee's ready." Then she did something he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life, smiled a full on bright as the sun smile, and that made him smile even harder.

_'I hope our kid has her smile.' _

_'Oh crap, did I just say __**OUR **__kid? Damn, what happened to sleepin' on it Seeley? You really gotta think about this one man, it's not like she's asking for a goldfish, she's askin' you to help bring a life into this world. This sick, fucked up world. But no matter how terrible this world is, I wouldn't trade Parker for anything. Maybe that's why I should do this. Bring another good soul into this screwed up planet.'_

His thoughts were shattered into a million pieces when her hand tenderly grabbed hold of his. The warmth of her skin was quickly replaced with the warmth of the coffee mug that was now steaming. His eyes met hers with an apologetic look in them, but she smiled and whispered, "Don't worry Booth, I think blank expressions and wayward thoughts are going around."

He chuckled to himself, gave her a warm smile, and gestured to his mug and offered her a "Thanks Bones." before he wandered back into her living room.

He waited for her to follow suit and joined him before he sat down on her plush sofa. She soon sat closely to him as she sipped her coffee. He instantly noticed her body radiating off of her, onto his oddly over-sensitive skin.

_'Now is not the time to be fixating on that Seeley.'_

She tapped his shoulder with a finger and asked softly, "What are you thinking Booth?"

He never lies to her, but he defiantly didn't want to let her know he was thinking about how warm her skin was, and how much he wanted to spend hours touching every inch of it.

He nervously said, "Uh, you know..."

Lifting his eyes from the coffee table in front of them, he looked into her eyes and saw the gentle blue he sees whenever she's relaxed and calm, which unfortunately isn't nearly as often as he'd like, then he realized he needed to breath in again.

"Yeah." She whispered sympathetically. It scared him to death how much she understood him. She knew how to calm him down when he got too fired up in the interrogation room, she knew what to say whenever he's feeling blue, and the most important thing to him was the fact that she was there for him, no matter the circumstance. No matter how dark he got. When he needed someone, she was always the one there, with a cup of coffee, and a listening ear.

"What about you Bones, what'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

She shrugged her shoulders, which is something he rarely sees, seeing as though she knows everything most of the time, and she replied, "I don't know, it's like everything and nothing all simultaneously. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Hey, I know what that feels like. When Rebecca told me she was pregnant, my brain went numb, but it was going a mile a minute all at the same time. It was weird, and what's even weirder is, I can probably count on one hand how many times that's happened to me."

She chuckled gently and said with her eyes now on the coffee table, "I guess mine's on that one hand now, huh?"

He smiled and tenderly put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Oh, you better believe it Bones."

He felt her tense up initially at the contact, but then felt her relax and even lean in a little bit towards him. He almost shuddered at the fact that he would do absolutely anything to have her feel relaxed, and if it was in his arms, it would be even better.

_'Probably my alpha-male side wanting to protect her and make her happy all the time.'_ He thought. _'Hell I just can't help it, I just want to see her happy. I've never wanted that more for anybody than I do for her. She deserves it so damn much, I just want to help her get it, and if that means giving her a baby, than maybe that's what'll happen. That's what I'll do for her.' _

But he needed to be sure. He needed to know they were both up to this. He wasn't exactly a young man anymore, not saying he's an old one either, but it's been a while since he had to constantly take care of an infant. There were many things he regretted in his life, and for the life of him, he didn't want this to be one of them, even thought he knew deep down, he could never regret anything he did with Bones.

All these thoughts swirling about his head was what finally made him gather his courage and ask the question he's been wanting to ask since the Diner. "Bones, I-I gotta know, I gotta ask...why me?"

His question made her tense again. He wasn't sure if he should take his arm from around her or not, so he left it there, knowing if she wanted it off, she would get it off. One way or another.

Her hands soon met each other, phalanges dancing nervously with each other as she whispered, "I told you before Booth, I consider you a good father, and the more I thought about it, the more I knew I didn't want some random man that the baby will never see to be the father. I want a man I, I can trust, no matter what, and considering you're one of the main constants in my life, I figured you would be the best way to go."

All the while he stared at her, never taking his eyes off her now healthy pink-tinged face, trying to grasp her words and register them in his head.

_'What did you think you were gonna get Seeley, "I love you and I want to have a baby with you?"' _He questioned himself sarcastically. _'I don't think so...this IS Temperance Brennan, remember?'_

All he could think to do was nod his head to her, accepting her answer. She let out a visible sigh, and reached for her coffee on the table. She then leaned forward with her elbows on her knees gently shaking her head at herself.

If she was honest with herself, she wished she had the nerve to tell Booth the complete reason for choosing him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. If she was **REALLY** honest with herself, she wished, wanted, would like it if, he rubbed her back with his strong hand.

'_I guess sometimes, you do get things you wish for.'_ She thought as she felt his hand on her shoulder, then trail down her back, then back up again.

Once he saw no physical reaction of disapproval, he let his hand slide down her back and back up again. He felt the heat of her body through her thin satin blouse, and his hand was like a moth to a flame. If the world was ending right now, he wouldn't take his hand off her. He'd do anything to add his other hand and mouth into the equation. He brought his hand to her other shoulder and rubbed that one as he tried to think of something, anything to say to her.

He quietly yet deeply said the first thing that exploded from his brain to his mouth:

"Thank you."

She raised her eyes to his and stared deeply into his, with question and something he couldn't quite distinguish glaring back from hers.

She slightly shook her head, and with a tiny smile she asked, "Thank you? Why thank you?"

_'God, sometimes this woman can be so damn oblivious.'_ He thought as he tried to think of an answer that didn't end with, "For loving me." because he knew now, even though she might not call it love, she felt something for him. _'That's at least clear to me now.'_ He always wondered. He of course noticed she didn't interact with anyone like she did with him, and he saw how she told him things she didn't tell anybody but Angela. He truly felt like she considered him a friend, but sometimes his gut yelled, "It's more than that dude!" _'And my gut's never been wrong. Why would it start now?'_ He questioned himself.

He thought her question out as much as he could before he answered: "For choosing me to... make a life with you. You probably don't realize what that means now, but once you hold that baby in your arms, you'll understand. You could have any man you wanted, so...I'm...I'm honored you want me to go through this with you, and I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way, every doctor's appointment, every stupid Lamaze class, crib shoppin', the works. I honestly didn't think I would have another kid, but..."

His sentence was cut short as her arms flew around his chest to his back, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She asked with her voice full of emotion, "God Booth, are you saying yes?"

He smiled into her hair, then without thinking inhaled the smell of her coconut shampoo deep into his lungs and felt it settle into the pit of his stomach. Seeing and feeling her react this way made him feel warm all over, especially his heart.

The next words out his mouth were not thought out: "Of course I'm saying yes, I can't deny you Temperance, I'd do anything for you."

She shivered inside, then felt it move outwardly at his confession. No one's ever said anything to her like that except her parents, and even though they left, she knows now it was because they loved her. Booth was one of the people that helped her realize this.

_'Was that what he was trying to say?'_ She quickly thought.

The question purposed by her inner voice scared the mess out of her, so she loosened her grip around Booth's body, then he did the same and smiled bashfully at her.

Then she decided it was time for her to come clean, even if it was only a little bit.

"I would too Booth."

His eyes grew to the size of fifty cent pieces, then a warm smile graced his soft lips.

"Well, that's real sweet of ya Bones." He said slightly deeper than normal and nudged her shoulder with his.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, and flopped back onto the couch saying, "Shit, we're gonna have a kid."

_**The Queen's Declaration: I know that chapter was uber long, plus it took a while to write since I've been busy as hell bulls**tin' my tushie off. Thanks for stickin' to this and please keep reading. It gets better. Baby making is imminent, well maybe not imminent, but soon, but will it be the way ya think? You'll just have to keep reading to find out won't ya? Oh and remember: Reviews are like a sneeze that just won't come out, and then it does, and then you feel really good.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Queen's declaration: Well damn! First I wanted to thank the folkz that reviewed my previous chapters. Each one was like an article of clothing mysteriously disappearing off David Boreanaz's body. Hmmm... Good times. What was I...? Oh yeah, thanx a ton to each of ya. vampiratelycan, **__**Trinitystargazer3, Kissin Concern, CSI-4077, jordayna, RavensIvy, BlazingPhoenix29,and of course**__** Aching Bones,**__** my own personal Geek Squad, or "Squint Squad" if you will.**_ _**Everybody, stay tuned. This chapter is strictly seat of my sweatpants because I didn't expect this fic to go on this long. Brennan and Booth have decided to have a baby together. Madness will DEFINATLY ensue in this chapter because, now it's time to tell Angela of their decision, Enjoy! and remember: Reviews are like a back scratcher made of 100% solid gold, JUST PLAIN AWESUM!!!**_

_'I'm going to have a baby.'_ Brennan thought.

_'With Booth.'_ Brennan panicked.

_'I'm going to have a baby, __**WITH**__ Booth.' _Her brain finally managed to piece together.

_'There's no denying it now, we feel something for each other, but won't tell the other because of, I don't know, fear of rejection, "The Line", too many cop-outs to count. I wouldn't reject him if he told me something I've subconsciously wanted him to say for three years, hell, I'd probably grab him and never want to let go, but if I told HIM what I was "feeling" and I heard, "I'm sorry Bones" come from his mouth, there would be no compartmentalizing the feeling of rejection and pain I would be feeling.'_ She contemplated as she watched the steam of her coffee travel to her face and warm her further.

She then turned her eyes to him as he swallowed the last swig of his coffee.

He exhaled loudly, "Well, I think it's time for me to head home Bones. For about ten minutes, I forgot we got work tomorrow. You should get some rest."

_'God, he's always thinking about me.'_ She realized as she thought of all the meals he's brought her because she didn't have time to eat. Or all the cups of coffee he's picked up when they had to look at remains extra early in the morning. _'Always looking out for the next person more than yourself, that's defiantly what makes a great father._' She concluded. _'He's the most self-less person I know.' _

"Okay Booth, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she stood up alongside of him.

"How's about lunch tomorrow? Ya know, we can talk more about the..." He smiled sweetly, then his face appeared distant for a few seconds, then he snapped his thoughts back to their actual conversation, "our baby."

This made her smile. _'Who in a million years, would ever think __**WE**__ would be talking about __**OUR**__ baby.' _

"Lunch would be fine. Great actually, but Booth, I feel I should tell you, I'm going to tell Angela about our decision. I mean she's my best friend, and I think she would quite literally pass out if she heard it from somebody else."

He simply nodded. "That would probably be best, she would have a fit. But God, how can this end well though? We're not...together Bones, and once you tell her, she's gonna assume we finally...I mean, she's gonna say, "They finally got together" and when you tell her no, she won't believe you. I know she's your best friend, but do you mind, you know if I sit in on this. I won't say much, but I'll be there to back you up. If you need it that is."

"I can handle myself Booth..."

"I know you can handle yourself," He interrupted, "but I'm pretty sure you don't want her assuming we're a couple, right?"

_'Damn, would that be such a terrible thing?' _She asked herself, slightly hurt, but wondering why.

"Of course not, we're partners and nothing more." She responded blandly.

He looked at her more intently now.

_'That didn't sound too convincing Temperance.'_ He briefly thought. He decided to let that one go for now. They covered enough tonight.

"Ok, so all I'm saying is, I come for moral support."

She finally conceded reluctantly. "Fine Booth, we can do it after lunch."

He smiled that smile reserved especially for his few victories against her. She both hated and adored that smile.

"There ya go Bones, I'm tellin' ya, it'll be easier this way."

_'I don't think this will be easy in any way.'_ She thought. "Yeah, we'll see Booth."

His head lowered slightly. "Yeah, we'll see." He whispered, knowing this would be extremely difficult anyway they sliced it. Telling Angela this, would be almost as painful as the labor itself.

It was this fact that made him grab her body quickly and give her a firm squeeze. At least, that's what he lied to himself. He just wanted to hug her, hold her, but he knew he couldn't do that without a reason. They were just partners, but here was his reason. _'Thanks Angela.' _He thought as she slowly brought her arms up around his neck.

He reluctantly let her body go and bent down and ever so softly brushed his lips on her warm forehead and whispered, "See ya Bones."

_**'DO IT WOMAN, KISS HIM!'**_ She yelled mentally to herself, but by the time her limbs got the message to move towards him, he had already left out the door and closed it back.

"Too slow." She whispered to no one but herself as she locked the door back.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_'Get some rest my ass.'_ She thought as she opened her eyes at eight o'clock in the morning. Her restless mind wasn't a total bust though, she productively thought of some baby names for both a boy and a girl and decided she will rent a couple DVD's of that yellow sea sponge show, you know, just to pick up on the basics of the show. _'Shit, that means I'll have to break down and purchase a TV, because there's __**NO WAY IN HELL**__ I'm watching them at Booth's place!' _She thought, _'Ah well, I probably should buy one anyway for Micah or Elizabeth. They will study hard, but I don't want them to grow up deprived of pop culture like me.' _

She went through her morning rituals thinking about Booth, as usual, then made her way to the lab.

She arrived at eight fifty five and settled herself behind her desk. She was about to check her e-mails, when Hodgins knocked on her door.

"Hey Dr. B. You got a minute?"

She smiled and gestured him to come in. "Yes I do, before I start examining Limbo remains. What can I do for you?"

He came in and flopped down on her couch. He exhaled somewhat dramatically and said in a whiny voice, "I think Angela has 'Baby Fever'."

"Baby Fever?" She wondered out loud. _'Damn, is this something else I have to ask Booth?' _

"Yeah, she's all sad about Andy leaving. She said she wants to have about a million babies, and don't get me wrong, we would make some awesome babies, but a million? My house is big, but I don't think it's **THAT** big."

She responded the only way she really knew how. Logically. "Well Hodgins, I know for a fact it is **ABSOLUTLY** impossible and improbable for one woman to bear a million children, so if I were you, I wouldn't worry."

He just smiled at her. "Yeah, I know Dr. Brennan, it's pretty much a figure of speech, but it does mean she wants a lot. I don't really know how to tell her I don't want a lot of kids."

Brennan suddenly toyed with the idea that maybe** SHE** had this "Baby Fever" Hodgins spoke of. _'Maybe the maternal stimuli from caring for Andy is forcing me to think I want a baby of my own.' _She wondered.

But if she really thought about it, she wanted a baby for a while now, Andy just helped her realize it and bring it to the surface. _'There's so much evil in this world, I want to bring someone here that's the complete opposite, and I think, no I know, without a shadow of a doubt our baby would be a wonderful addition to this planet._'

"Dr. Brennan? Yo, Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins slightly shouted over her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Hodgins, I was just thinking."

He gave her a suspicious look, with a small smirk and she continued, "Well I'm not the best person to give this kind of advice, I mean I would usually go to Angela with this kind of situation, but since it involves her, that's not really an option. The only thing I could tell you is to just tell her how you feel about the situation and hope she'll cut her child count down a little, to maybe a few thousand."

He laughed deeply and said, "You know what, that's pretty good advice Dr. Brennan, but that whole "Tell her how you feel" bit, why don't you replace 'her' with 'him' and try following your own great advice."

It took a few seconds for her to comprehend his words, and once she did, her jaw dropped open. Before she could respond verbally, he was strolling out the door, visibly chuckling to himself.

"Damn it, too slow again." She said to herself as she powered up her computer.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

After a long morning of identifying three sets of remains, one nineteen year old civil war casualty who died of a single gunshot wound to the sternum, one middle aged man around fifty-seven of natural causes and one thirty-four year old woman found in a city park five years ago with massive blunt force trauma to the scapula and a single gunshot to the head. Otis Samuel, Mark Thompson and Michelle Smith now have their identities back.

As soon as she got a chance to flop down on her couch, Booth stood in her doorway with the best timing ever. She was starved by now, and really wanted lunch, but now this "Baby Fever" comment was wiggling around her head, and she wanted to know what he thought of it.

"Heya Bones. How was your morning?" Booth asked cheerfully.

She tried to rub the tension away from her temple, then sighed loudly. "Could you close the door please?"

He subconsciously tweaked an eyebrow as his mind went south. _'Damn, I've __**ALWAYS**__ wanted to hear her say that.'_ He quickly thought as he imagined what he would do to her behind closed doors.

He pulled the door and went to stand by her while she sat on her couch.

"Do you think I have "Baby Fever"?"

He smiled and asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Hodgins. He said Angela had "Baby Fever" and wants to have a lot of children. Do you think I just want a baby because my maternal instincts are on overdrive because of Andy?"

He finally joined her on the couch and said confidently, "No, no I don't."

"Well, how are you so sure?"

She looked into his warm cocoa eyes and studied them intensely. "Because it's one thing to want to take care of someone else's baby, but when you're willing to go through all the things that are necessary to bring a life here, that's not baby fever. That's a whole 'nother subject. I know you've thought this out, you can't do anything without doing that, so I know this isn't a fluke or maternal instinct stuff. It's the real deal. But that's just what I think. What do you think? Do **YOU **think you have baby fever?"

"I have been through this many times in my head, even before Andy came here. I think I've always wanted a child, I was just too preoccupied with my work, but after going through all the things I've been through, all the things** WE'VE** been through, I realized if I left this Earth tomorrow, I wouldn't have anybody to carry on my genes. Is that a bad reason to have a baby?"

"No Bones," He reassured. "It's one of the best reason in fact."

"Well could you give me another example? Another reason?"

He wanted to bite his tongue and make up something, but he couldn't. "The main reason."

"Which is?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Ahh- well I guess in normal circumstances, it's usually... sometimes two people... when two people fall..." He literally shook his head of his apprehension and figured it was time to man up, and drop her a more subtle hint. "When two people fall in love, they want to physically express it with each other, and when they do, they get close, and that's when the miracle happens. A little bit from each person together makes a miracle. They become one, and through that, they make a life together. In normal circumstances."

_'Well Brennan, you asked for another example.' _She thought. _'What did you think you would get from a man that listens to his gut and...his heart, so adamantly like he does?'_ She decided however, to act as if she hadn't heard that last reason and dodge that statement all together, at least for now, and continued on. "Oh, well having said what I said, I know I want a baby then."

He nodded in confirmation, and was actually relieved she didn't say anything about his answer. He wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to do it here and now. Or maybe he did. "Good. You know I got about an hour's worth of sleep last night thinking about all this."

"You're not... sure about this anymore?"

He looked back into her eyes and held her gaze as she said, "I meant what I said last night Temperance, I'd do anything for you, but as much as I say I'm doing this for you, I...I want..."

His sentence was cut short with a knock on the door, but before she could say "come in", he put a finger on her lips and whispered quickly, "Look, I know we're not together. I know we're partners, and damn it Temperance you're my best friend, but damn it… I can't take it anymore..."

He suddenly closed the gap between them and crushed his lips hard against hers in one quick Booth-like motion, but before either of them could deepen the kiss, he pulled away, but stayed close to her and said, "Come in."

Angela poked her head through the door and said, "Hey you two..." Once she saw how close they were and noticed Brennan's hand on Booth's knee, she happily asked, "Whoa, am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah..." Bones whispered, barely audible.

"Ange," Booth said deeper than normal. "There's something we need to tell you."

The Queen's Declaration: Damn, ain't I just a lil stinker! That was probably a little messed up of me though. Please don't hate me! I don't mean to be mean, but that's why they're called "Cliffhangers" I promise next chapter will bring forth a VERY confused and ecstatic Angela, and a happy Ange makes us all happy. I hope your all not too pissed to review, especially you lurkers. Let me know what you like and what I need my ass kicked for. Remember: Reviews are like the iPhone, Friggin' Sweet!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Queen's Declaration: I didn't expect so many reviews for something that's been done more than a few times, but thanx to all the folkz that've read, reviewed and put this story and me as an "Author" on alerts. Here's to: CSIloverZed, CSI-4077,**__** vampiratelycan,**__** jordayna, RavensIvy, (don't take my cookies away)KClover(don't hate me anymore, 'cause look, an update)Kissin Concern, valsmommy05, and of course Aching Bones.(Squint Squad extraordinaire). To all the people that've read this, but haven't reviewed, don't be shy, I won't bite...unless ur name starts with a "David" and ends in an "Boreanaz". If not, then I think your good! Remember: reviews are like Mom's mac&cheese, absotivly delish!**_

**"FINALLY!!!"** Angela exclaimed.

"Finally?" Brennan asked genuinely as she wondered how the hell Angela could possibly know what they were about to tell her. Realization donned on her, and she took her hand off Booth's knee.

"This," she gestured her arms to the both of them, "took **WAY **too long!!!"

"No Angela," Booth said, "not that, would you close the door?"

She grinned widely and said, "With pleasure, but one of you better start talkin' quick or I'm gonna jump to all the conclusions I want, and no one will be able to tell me otherwise." She said as she closed the door quietly.

Booth stood up and motioned for Angela to sit in his seat. She tweaked an eyebrow up at him and said, "Such a gentleman. Now, **WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON?" **

He smiled lightly at Bones and said, "Moral support, remember?" then went to sit down in Bones' chair behind her desk.

"Moral support? Brennan, are you ok? Has something happened?" Angela panicked.

Brennan put up a hand, "Nothing is wrong Ange. In fact," She looked at Booth, who looked bashfully back at her, "there's, we have something to tell you."

Angela quickly looked at Booth, who looked surprised back at her. "What the hell did you do to my best friend, and did she enjoy it?" she asked with a smirk.

He tried to hide the smirk that threatened to take his face over, but failed miserably as he felt his cheeks darken. _'Not very convincing there Seeley.'_ he thought.

"It's not like that Angela, Bones?"

Angela then looked quickly back to Bones.

"You are not going to help me with this, are you?" She helplessly asked.

"Nope." He said smugly, "You can handle yourself, remember?"

"That's before I remembered how ferocious she is about getting information out of someone."

"Hey!" Angela protested. "I wouldn't have to be if you would just friggin' tell me what it is already!"

Brennan put up both hands in surrender. "Okay Angela, I guess it'll be best if I just come out and say it... I want a baby."

Angela's jaw dropped. _**"A...BABY...WHAT?"**_

_**"A...BABY...HUMAN."**_ Bones said, "I want a human baby, I want a child Ange, and I'm going to try and have one." She looked over at Booth and smiled gently, causing him to smile brightly back at her. "And...Booth has agreed..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a damn minute here Bren. I need a minute here." Angela interrupted. She stood up and begun pacing the floor in front of Brennan's desk. "So ok, I just wanna get this straight sweetie. You and Booth finally did the horizontal electric slide, ya **FINALLY** did it, and he knocked you up-"

"I didn't _"knock her up"_ Angela!" Booth protested, "She told me about wanting a baby-"

"And of **COURSE** you volunteered your...services!" Angela then interrupted.

"Look, I didn't volunteer anything, she came to me as a friend and asked if...we haven't even had sex, and I'm sure we won't, I'm sure we will go about this the scientific way and use artificial insemination or somethin' anyway, right Bones?"

He looked at her for help, but all he got was a timid look. _'Uh, why in the hell isn't she answering me?' _

"Look, we haven't worked all that out yet," Bones offered, "but the only thing we know right now, is we're going to try and have a baby."

Angela pointed at him and said warily "So, you haven't even screwed her yet?"

"No I haven't _"Screwed" _her!" He said indignantly, "I wouldn't just screw her anyways, I got **WAY **more respect for her than that. If we had sex...look, that's not the point Angela, I'm just a friend helping out another friend."

"Friend, right. You guys realize what you're doing, don't you? I mean, you mean to tell me you're willing to make a life together, but you keep bullshitin' each other with all this friends crap!?"

They both stood up at the same time and Brennan said loudly, "It's **NOT** crap. We **ARE** friends Ange, you know that."

"Yeah I know that, I also know there's something deeper than friendship, and you two know it too, but this, stupid line B.S he made up, helps you two continue to live in the village of denial."

"How does she know about that?" Booth asked indignantly.

"I told her." She simple said, "She's my best friend too Booth, best friends talk about things like that, especially female best friends."

Angela sighed and shook her head. 'What _the hell is it gonna take for these two to stop kiddin themselves?_' She now rubbed her temple and scolded herself for her initial apprehension and doubt. She knew if they were willing to make a baby, _'Artificial insemination my ass.'_ They'll have to admit their feelings for one another sooner or later. _'Hopefully sooner rather than later, and hopefully before the baby comes.' _

She shook her head again and grabbed Brennan close and hugged her hard.

"You know Ange, Bones thought it would be best if told you first about this because she thought you would be happy for her-"

"Don't even start that G-Man," she broke in, "I'm happy as hell for her! Now, you get over here too."

He resigned and walked over to the ladies and was quite surprised in the good way when she pulled him into their embrace.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you guys. Booth, I know for a fact you are a great father, and I know you're gonna be great to my God son or daughter; hint, hint, and Brennan, I know you're gonna be a great mom, and you're gonna spoil this kid with love and all the things you didn't have when you were growing up."

"But..." Brennan wondered.

"No but, except the gorgeous one standing here with you, willing to give you everything you want..." She let her words float in the air as she let her friends go. "_**HOWEVER,**_ I suggest you two get your shit straight and move the hell out that village."

With that, Angela sauntered out the room, leaving Bones and Booth standing in the middle of it, dumbfounded, staring at each other.

_**The Queens declaration: So, one uber long chapter, and one semi-short one eh? That's how we're doing things around here? Who am I questioning? I actually have no idea...OK, I'll stop now. Did you like it? Ok now, I'm asking you guys. I hope I captured Angela right, as she's one of my fav characters, I mean she wants B&B to get together probably more than we do. Well... yeah, I don't know about that, but anyway, please review, 'cause they're like cereal at 2:00 in the morning: Friggin' Tasty.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Queen's Declaration: Thank ya, Thank ya, Lord I wanna Thank ya! Reviews make me happy in pants! Seriously... Ok, I'll apologize for the delay, but I don't know if people were even payin' attention, what with all the pie and ham available. Sorry for the delay, but don't worry my people, I'm back, and with a tasty new chapter too. I just wanted to thank the people that review my last chapter: vampiratelycan, CSI-4077, RavenIvy, discoduck99, (for chapter 3) Kissin Concern, jordayna, I'm waiting for my Booth, (Whose name is just friggin' nice) hprwhg00, kclover, Mishelle20, Chasefan, angelbun86, edward-and-bella-forever, and my girl Ger, a.k.a Aching Bones. You guys won't be disappointed in this chapter, and if you are... well drink some eggnog with a lil bit of kick to it, and read it again, and I', sure you'll love it. **_

_**Ok, this is taking too long, hell even I'm anxious, so I'll just end this declaration with this: You guys ever watch the TV show Cheaters? Yeah me either, but I have stumbled on it at 2 in the morning. Anyways, this is what the show calls: "The Confrontation". Please review, 'cause it's they feel like a Slip N Slide on a hot ass day, Refreshing. **_

Silence between the partners was usually comfortable, reassuring, because they know they don't need to speak to enjoy each others company, but this silence between them as they sat in the Diner during lunch time was anything but comfortable. I think the word would be awkward-as-hell. Yup, that's one whole word. Both were lost in thought as they slowly picked apart their respective meals, sitting at the main counter since their regular table was taken by a couple of teenage girls, giggling amongst themselves, over something or another.

Brennan picked aimlessly at her Garden Salad while Booth poked randomly at the bun of his Cheeseburger. Her mind was on the kiss they shared a short while ago, and even though that's what he was thinking about, he was also fixated on the fact that she didn't answer him after he mentioned Artificial Insemination.

_'We haven't worked that out yet?'_ He thought, _'I mean, what the hell? Does she actually want me?'_

He couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Bones, why didn't you say anything when I brought up Artificial Insemination?"

_**'IS HE SERIOUS? THAT'S WHAT HE ASKS?'**_ She thought astonished. _'He wants to ask questions, I got one for his ass.' _

"Why did you kiss me?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _'Well duh Seeley, did you think she forgot about that?'_

He said the first thing he thought, well the second thing. "I asked first."

_'What a petulant response! I remember hearing that in middle school, adults shouldn't be able to use that.'_ She fumed to herself. _'I guess he __**DOES**__ have a point though. Those were the rules in grade school, I guess it's still applicable.'_

"Fine. I did say something, I said 'We hadn't worked that out yet,' those are words, ergo I said something. Now you have to answer my question. Why did you kiss me Booth?"

"That's not answering my question Bones. I want you to answer **MY **question. How else would we have a baby if we didn't do it that way?"

She then faced him with pure confusion marking her features. "Booth, you are a fully grown male, with a child already, I think you know how else. Plus In Vitro Fertilization is mostly used as an alternative method of conception when the conventional way isn't successful. Have I answered your question sufficiently?"

As he swallowed the proverbial ball of cotton in his throat, he shook his head in agreement, but he had so many more questions for her.

"Uh, the um conventional way being..."

"Sex..." She said like he was an absolute moron. "Intercourse, fornication, doin' it,-"

"Ok, ok, I get the gist there Bones."

"Would you feel better if I said, 'making love'?"

He looked into her eyes and thought, _'No, not really. It would be making love to me, but...I mean, would it be for her too?' _

"Booth! Can you not daydream right now, we're having a discussion."

"Uh yeah, I'm with ya Bones. Uh...do you...ya know, want to uh, have sex with me?"

"Why do you get to ask all these questions, but you won't answer the **ONE **I asked?" She asked indignantly.

"Please Temperance, answer me." He said deeply, with a hint of desperation.

_'Damn him, that' un-fair, he used my birth name. It gets me every time. __**EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME! **__Well ya know what, I'll say it, but I won't admit the real reason. But wait, isn't that lying? I don't want to lie to him. I never have. I'll tell him the truth.' _

"I wouldn't want to use IVF unless it was absolutely unavoidable, just because of some of the risks, so...yes, I do."

_'Well, it's __**PRETTY MUCH**__ the truth.'_

_'Oh shit!_' He thought as he felt a slight stirring in his pants. His brain felt cloudy like a fall D.C morning, and as he tried to get his slight arousal under control, he quietly blurted out, "Because of the risk, or..."

_'You know what, two can play this game.'_ She concluded.

"I'm not answering another question until you answer mine Seeley." She stated firmly, using his first name that she never uses unless it's absolutely necessary.

She took a look at his eyes that seemed slightly glazed and even a little bit more brown than normal, and waited for him to respond.

_'All right man, you gotta quit dodgin'.' _He thought. _'Just tell her.'_

He took a deep breath in and slowly let it escape him. "I wanted to show you...how I feel, about you. And I wanted to ...tell you how much I want this, to have a child with you. But I didn't know how to...tell ya."

Preparing himself for the fury, he closed his eyes, and turned his head away from her, but instead of rage, she lightly put her hand on his cheek and turned his face back to her. His eyes opened slowly and found hers immediately, as they stared a burning heat back to his.

"And you couldn't have just said that when I first asked you this question?" She asked, smiling gently at him.

"I didn't know if...you were pissed at me or not." He whispered as he felt her gaze pull his face closer. "Are you mad I did that Temperance?"

She closed her eyes, now trying to avoid his now smoldering gaze, but he put a knuckle on her chin and gently commanded her to, "Look at me." Once she did, she felt his warm breath mere inches away from her mouth. "Are you mad, that I did that?"

She swallowed her nervousness and quite a lot of saliva and said so quietly she barely heard herself, "No. I wanted to do that last night, but when I realized it, you were already out my door." She disclosed to the shock of the both of them.

_'I didn't think I would ever tell him that.'_ She thought as she felt a random sense of pride. It wasn't the entire truth, but she did get a good amount of it out, and that made her feel good.

Booth felt unbelievable warmth travel all over his being. He felt it in his face, where he knew he was blushing profusely, he felt it travel to his arms, where hands ached to touch her, and felt it settle in his heart, that he was so close to spilling it was ridiculous. He decided that wasn't the best idea right now, but he defiantly made him mind up on something else.

With his voice slightly strangled with the ever growing passion he was feeling, he whispered, "Would you get mad if I did it again?"

"I think I would be more upset if you didn't. Hell, if you don't, I will."

_'Wow, where the hell did that come from?'_ She asked herself as she shocked the hell out of her own self.

He closed his eyes and deeply growled at, inadvertently the sexiest thing he's ever heard. No matter how much he was holding back, he couldn't let this opportunity slip by. He's wanted nothing more in life than to hear the woman he's thought about non-stop for over three years say she wanted to kiss him, and if he didn't initiate it, she would.

_'Shit, it's not even Christmas._'

He figured there would be no point in masking his excitement at her declaration, so he whispered hotly against her slightly parted lips, "Then do it Temperance. Kiss **ME**. I wanna feel my mouth pressed up against yours. I wanna feel your lips take control of mine."

To prove his point, he stood up and moved his body into her space.

_'I remember there was a time she would have Judo chopped me for this.'_ He thought fondly.

He decided there's no longer a reason to be demure with her, I mean they were going to have a baby together after all, so he put both hands on her panty-hosed knees, and once he looked into her eyes for any disappointment and found none, he slowly parted her legs and gingerly moved his hips between her legs, making sure he left some distance between her hips and his newly awakened member.

He looked into her eyes again for anger or objection, but instead found her ocean blue eyes a dark evening blue with warmth and,

_'Lust?'_ He wondered silently. _'Damn, I think that's lust.'_

Normally this would feel totally inappropriate to him to be with anyone like this in public, but now, with his want for her on overdrive, there was no way he could turn back now.

He forgot what point he was trying to make until both her hands rested on his respective shoulders and she whispered huskily against his neck, "That doesn't sound like something an alpha male would say to me. He would be the aggressor."

He chuckled deeply, reverberation his laughter straight through to her extremely close chest, and whispered passionately into her ear, "I'm not your average alpha male. Now, are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to be the aggressor?"

She smiled the sexiest smile Booth's ever seen in his life, as of this moment anyway, and slowly closed her eyes. She let the intensity and gravity of this moment consume her. She had secretly longed for this, the opportunity to kiss him, even when she still scolded herself for wanting to do so. She wouldn't admit it to herself for the longest time, but once she did, the fact that she wanted to, and the need to do it, enveloped every thought of him she had. The fact that he's wanted her to kiss him, all this time perhaps, sent tiny shivers down her spine, manifesting into a physical response.

He let the subtle spasms pass without verbal acknowledgement and waited, holding his breath for what felt like a million years, in anticipation to see if she would actually do it. Not just physically, but if she let go of a little bit of herself, and offered him a whole lot more.

She took in, then let out a shake breath, then said confidently, "You **AREN'T** the average alpha male." His mouth slightly parted and expelled a short, deliciously warm breath on her slightly a gaped mouth. She then felt herself lift her head and eyes up to evaluate his. She had never seen them so dark, resembling deep rain clouds, ready to part themselves and rain down on her.

She never broke her concentration on them until her bottom lip grazed his, then her eyes shut suddenly, like that minute touch burned her entire body, and she pulled slightly back, bringing his mouth with hers, wanting, needing more.

_'Damn it, I've never called her a tease before, but uggh, what a tease._' He thought, frustrated as he's ever been. However, he knew he couldn't force her to continue, she was going to do it herself.

He licked his lips in anticipation and as an attempt to gain some moisture back, then meekly rubbed the tip of her nose with his. That was all the encouragement she needed.

With hands still on his shoulders, she gently tugged his face to hers, and the moment their lips fused, she instantly wondered, _**'WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T WE DONE THIS SINCE CHRISTMAS?!'**_ She knew they both wanted to, but denied themselves the most incredible feeling they're felt in a long time, if not ever.

The first contact barely registered to her brain, but once she tilted her head to the side for a better angle, she felt everything. They started slow, sensual, feather-soft, then the need for more overcame her, and she parted her lips and gently ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip. He didn't concede right away, even though he wanted nothing more than to taste her mouth, but the feel of her lips on his was too much, and too amazing. He tenderly sucked her bottom lip between his lips, and she brought her tongue to his top lip, needing him to deepen this astonishing feeling.

She moaned softly as he let go of her lip, and finally dipped the tip of his tongue out and tasted hers. He moaned right back at her as he brought his hands up to her face and cupped her hot cheeks, flaming red from her overworking heart.

Their tongues barely touched at first, tentatively tasting the other, like they thought they never would, the Brennan gave him a long, delectable swipe inside his mouth and one of his hands fell down to the side of her neck where he's wanted to touch for as long as he could remember. He opened his eyes a crack and took a look at her face, which was a healthy pink, as her eyes slightly fluttered.

_'God, I never thought it would be __**THIS**__ good.' _He thought. _'Ahh hell, who am I kiddin'? Yes I did.'_

He gave her a slow, thorough stroke of his tongue, and felt her thighs tighten around his hips. It took all his might and willpower not to thrust his hips into the warm hollow between her legs, and really show her what she did to him.

The pressure between her legs was quickly becoming too much, but she felt she could sit here and kiss this man twenty-four hours a day for the rest of her life. She knew she had to end this soon, if only to breath again. She gave him one final stroke and reluctantly pulled back, immediately missing the feel of his mouth on hers.

Booth kept his eyes closed, as he licked his lips again, now tasting her on them and wishing he could taste her on them for the rest of the night, and every night he had left on this earth. He was afraid to look at her, because if he saw an emotion that wasn't joy, or love, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. They were heavily panting, trying to re-fill their deprived lungs much needed oxygen. Neither moved from their current position, and it took them a couple of seconds to remember where the hell they were.

Bones broke the silence with a simple, yet astonished, "Damn."

Booth merely shook his head slowly in amazement and whispered, "Whoa."

One of the regular waitresses walked past them, shook her head gently, and said, "Finally."

The couple, or partners, or whatever the hell they were now chuckled together.

_**The Queen's Declaration: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm actually kinda proud of myself because most of my stories go on forever until they make this kind of move, and I think I got my regulars to thank for the reviews that basically told me to get on with it. Thanx guys. I'm hard at work on chapter 6, so stay tuned, and everybody, I can't stress this enough: Reviews are like lil rays of sunshine.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Queen's Declaration: I never expected this many reviews for such a highly touched upon subject as this, but I appreciate, love them, and crave them like I'm already craving new Bones. (I mean, January! It seems so far!) and am I the only one that's seriously annoyed with the new day mess again? I mean come on dudes at FOX, knock it off already and keep it on one damn day! Sorry, I had to get that out. I'm done now. I also wanted to apologize for the wait for a new chapter. Holidays, what can I say? thanx to: **__**CSI-4077, jordayna, RavensIvy, ditz88, Heart of Summer, (A noob, that I love by the way) Mina Tepes,(Another Noob!? Hugs all around) VentiGirl, Kissin Concern, and midid, (new to this also)**_ _**for the reviews! Ur all my muse! Please review, 'cause they're like Ghetto Blasters, they still kick it, and NEVER get old. (If you need help with what a Ghetto Blaster is, hit me up, it's ok) **_

Silence between the partners was usually comfortable, reassuring, because they know they don't need to speak to enjoy each other's company, especially when they were both too busy thinking about how much they enjoyed their kiss. Yeah, this was **DEFINATLY** comfortable silence.

_'Damn, I knew he was a great kisser, but wow.' _Brennan thought as she subconsciously rubbed her bottom lip with the tip of her thumb, as her hand propped up her head against the Tahoe's door on the way back to the lab.

_'Damn, I knew she was a great kisser, but wow.' _Booth thought as he tried to keep his eyes and his mind on the road in front of them, but he couldn't help but think about the symbolic road they've traveled, and the road ahead of them not yet ventured.

They arrived at the lab quickly, then just sat in the car looking at everything but each other.

"So-"

"Well-" They said at the same time. He chuckled nervously and she smiled lightly and began toying with her hands.

"Can I walk you to the lab?" He asked with a hopeful smile he knew she couldn't be able to deny, at least he hoped she wouldn't be able to deny it.

She smiled a little harder and thought_, 'Normally, I'd tell him to just leave, and I can take care of myself, I don't know how much things will change between us, but some things should stay the same, right? I should at least feign disinterest.'_

She smiled at him and said, "I know how to get to the lab Booth."

"Well duh Bones," he grinned at her, "but I want to, well I would really, really like to. If that's ok with you."

She tried to bite back her grin, but failed miserably. "Okay Booth."

He was near giddy as they got out the car and slowly strolled up to the entrance of the Jeffersonian.

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked timidly as they walked through the beautiful landscaping of the Jeffersonian main building entrance.

"Yes Booth?" She asked slightly more cheerful than usual.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. She felt carefree, yet excited. She had of course been excited and anxious about the baby, but the cherry on this sundae for her was the fact that Booth was going to go through this all with her. She knew he would no matter the circumstance, if it was with another man, he would help from a distance just so he didn't make things difficult for her, but he would be there. She had never been so fixed on her faith in him, even though she didn't believe in the definition of the word. She knew he was there for her. She knew when he said so, he truly meant his words. He believed them, and he believed in her.

"That kiss was amazing." He said sweetly, breaking Bones out of her revelries.

It was arguably the best kiss of his life. He sure hoped there would be other opportunities to one up it. "I've been wanting to kiss you like that for a long, **LONG** time."

She immediately felt her cheeks get warmer, and caught herself from grinning like an idiot_. 'It's amazing how a kiss could bring out all the words we've been wanting to say.' _She pondered. She then realized, it wasn't just some kiss, it was **THE** kiss. The kiss that would propel them to something more than they've been, but wanted to be.

"I've also been wanting to kiss you like that for a long, long time." She admitted.

Booth felt his cheeks burn now. _'God, she makes me feel Seventeen all over again.' _He felt his still present hard-on grow just a little bit tighter. _'See, Seventeen again.'_

He tenderly took her hand and led her to a nearby bench. He let go, to the chagrin of them both, but he wasn't quite sure they were **THERE** yet. He sure in hell hoped they were close. He just didn't want to rush her, this was new territory for the both of them, but her especially.

He was thoroughly surprised when she grabbed his hand back, locking their fingers. The sweetness of her gesture was all he needed to proceed.

"What are you doing tonight Bones?" He asked as he ran his thumb back and forth on the soft skin of the back of her hand.

She suddenly felt a strange feeling in her stomach. _'It must be a burst of adrenaline that people call "Butterflies".' _She thought. _'Oh my, is he about to ask me out on a date? What the hell should I do? I mean, of course I want to go out on a date with Booth, but, wow this is all so...peculiar, strange...new.' _

She pushed the apprehensive thought out of her mind and answered, "Well, I was planning on writing some of my book, and then do some research on the internet about, well children, and what I can expect during my pregnancy, things of that nature." She paused and then asked, "Why?"

"Well let me ask you this," he said, staring at their hands locked together, "When was the last time someone cooked dinner for you?"

She instantly knew the answer, but now she was trying to think of the last person to do it that wasn't him. After finding no one in her memory banks, she smiled. "I think you know the answer to that Booth, we had four cheese ravioli with a Turkey marinara, it was quite delicious."

"Well hey, it's now like I know what happens behind your closed doors; I mean, as amazing as you are, I assumed you'd have plenty of men want to cook for you."

She smiled brightly at his assumption, while her heart began to beat even faster from the warm, seductive way his voice carried the words out. Their kiss had effected Brennan physically more than she ever thought was possible with just a kiss, and now, with him talking to her with an even lower octive and slightly smoother than his already smooth voice, her body wanted nothing more than to be touched by him, to feel his breath on her skin, and hear his voice in her ear as he made love to her. With her.

She figured she shouldn't think these thoughts right now, and actually focus on the conversation at hand. "No Booth, you're pretty much the only one."

He tilted his head to the side from confusion. She realized how that sounded and added nervously, "that uh...cooks for me, ya know."

Booth's head went back upright, then he smiled back at her. "Good, you deserve good food, and I don't like to toot my own horn, but I am pretty good at it."

He over stimulated mind wanted to ask him, _'What else are you pretty good at?',_ but she told it _**'NO!'.**_ She decided to go for the rational approach. "You are quite good, seeing as you're an independent alpha male, that has no one to take care of you, and do things of that nature for you."

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself_. 'She doesn't think she takes care of me? Maybe not in the traditional sense, but God, does she ever.'_

"I got somebody taking care of me Temperance."

Curiosity could not be stifled. "Who?"

He shook his head, and thought_, 'How sweet is her oblivion.'_

"You." He said firmly. "You take care of me Bones, don't you get that?"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do Bones, you do more for me than anyone else ever has. You give me recommendations for chairs, and, and bring me tai food when I's stuck at home doing paperwork, right when I get hungry-"

"That's not taking care of someone-"

"Well, it is to me." He interrupted. "I don't' know how that would rate on other people's list, but it's way up there on mine. You take care of me Bones, apparently more than you give yourself credit for."

Booth knew his words were heavy, but he could never imagine rendering her speechless, but she was.

He figured he should continue before the silence became too much to handle. "Look, I just wanted to ask if I could maybe come by, or I can pick you up and bring you to my place and cook you dinner tonight. I could maybe help you research some stuff, if you'd like."

She pondered it for a few seconds, and said, "Yes, I would appreciate that. I honestly do not know where to begin."

"Well don't worry 'bout that, we're partners, partners help each other out yah know?" He said with a bright smile.

"Are we partners? I mean, exclusively partners?"

Yeah, his smile disappeared. Like instantly. Both of their brains seemed to shut down simultaneously.

_'What the hell did I just say?'_ She panicked. _'Did I really just ask him that?' _

He was just as confused. 'What _the hell did she just say? Did she really just ask me that?'_ He thought astonished. They even think alike during a conversation like this. That's pretty loco. He knew that was extremely difficult for her to ask, and his answer was just as difficult to share.

"I don't know Bones. If you say we are, then we are. Nothing will change between us unless you want it to. I'll always be your partner, but if you want more, you'll have to tell me so. I'd give you the world if I could, but that would only work if you accepted it."

He stood up and she followed his action and they were soon continuing their way back to the lab.

She thought his words out over and over in her head, and even though she comprehended them, she still couldn't process them.

_'He would give me the world if he could? That's an incredibly beautiful thing to say to someone. Does saying such a thing indicate a deep, powerful sense of personal connection? Does it indicate love?' _

A part of her already knew they had a deep, powerful sense of personal connection, but didn't even think of it as being in love. Another part of her told her that was a lie, and that she was full of it. She wanted to ask if this was the feeling behind his words, but thought better of it. _'There's no way I'm ready to hear the answer to that, no matter what it was.' _

She did however ask another question she wanted a definitive answer to.

"Booth, were you asking me out on a date before?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I wanna wine and dine you at the best restaurant in town, but then I just wanna cook you a good, home cooked meal, something from the heart."

She stopped walking and caught herself, tripped off her feet a little, and recovered quickly enough that Booth missed it.

From the heart. He had defiantly said it. She had defiantly heard it. _'The cat's out of the box!'_ She thought.

Instead of panicking himself, he focused on her. Her face would tell him if it was time to panic. Her brow furrowed when she thought of the car jumping gracefully out the box, err bag, then her cheeks turned a shade of maroon. He watched her take her bottom lip between her teeth and instantly thought, _'Now why in the hell didn't I do that half and hour ago?' _

Other than her initial frown, he saw nothing else he should worry about.

"I don't' need you to wine and dine me anyway Booth."

"Yeah I know Bones, you can do that yourself, but you choose not to. I want to, well just because."

"Because why? I don't require my men take me out to an expensive restaurant to feel appreciated."

"I know you don't require it, sometimes 'just because' means just that." Then his brain caught up with him. "Did you just call me your man?"

"What...NO! Of course not! I was merely making a generalized example, I wasn't referring to you in specific." She nervously spat out, hoping it didn't sound too much like a lie. She said it on accident, but she couldn't lie to herself. She did mean it, if only just a little. On some levels, he did feel like her man, even though she didn't believe in one person being property to another. Angela would just say he's her 'boyfriend with no nookie,' but what fun is that?

His cocky ass grin graced his lips soon after her denial. She was lying, and he picked up on it like a bloodhound picks up contraband. He knew he could bust her chops for her inadvertent claim on him, but he loved the damn idea so much, he figured, _'Why would I tease her about something that sounds sooo good, and something that's already partially true?' _

He smiled, nodded, and said with no belief whatsoever, "'Kay Bones."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't believe her. Not even a little. She knew she could have pled her case, but to no avail. Once Seeley Booth sets his mind on something, that's just the way it was. No changies, No take-backs.

They finally made their way to the labs double sliding doors, and even thought both had work to do, they didn't want to part ways for the rest of the afternoon. They both secretly dreaded lunch time being over, especially when they had no cases to investigate, their excuse to hang out together during the day known as lunch was over.

"I've decided, I would like tonight to be a date." She calmly blurted out, not even considering her words.

Booth beamed at her. "You serious?"

"As a gas attack, no wait, that wasn't right the first time. Heart attack, yeah, serious as a heart attack." She quickly corrected herself. "I'm going to take your earlier hesitation and the fact that you wanted me to decide the status of, well us, as an indication you yourself want this to be a date?"

He quickly looked through the glass doors, to see if anyone was looking in their direction, and after finding no one, he grabbed her hand once again and whispered so deep it hurt, "Oh yeah. I want this to be a date. Are you sure?"

She gave it a quick once over in her head. "Yes."

"Ok," came out deeply, "I never thought I'd get to say this, but...it's a date."

The heat of his hand warmed her all over, and I do mean..._**ALL OVER.**_ She was suddenly trying very hard not to squeeze her legs together to help relieve a bit of the slow throb she's been dealing with for about forty-five minutes. She knew their date wouldn't end in sex, so she couldn't wait to go home, and take care of this...distraction, and from the stealthy glance down to his crouch she took, she had a feeling he was going to do the same.

_**'THAT DOESN'T REALLY HELP TEMPERANCE!'**_

The close proximity of his overheated body was beginning to be too much of a hassle not to touch, so she whispered huskily into his ear, "Where would you be most comfortable?"

He knew she actually meant what kitchen would be best for him to work in, but the slight heave of her breast, and the low, sexy tone of her voice suggested, totally different things, and his answer applied to both, "Anywhere, uh I mean uh any kitchen, either apartment is great."

She took his nervous stammering as a sign that he was _**DEFINATLY **_thinking of things that weren't food. She knew she was thinking about satisfying a different hunger.

She couldn't resist lightly kissing the spot of skin directly under his ear before saying, "Pick me up at eight?"

He let out a long breath into her hair and almost wanted to cry at how bad he wanted to take her mouth and kiss her retarded at this very moment.

_'Ya gotta be a gentleman Seeley, now more than ever.'_ Says his shoulder Angel.

_'Yeah well being a gentleman is appreciating your lady and showing her that.'_ His shoulder Devil mischievously smirked.

He turned his eyes upward and asked silently, _'Why you gotta do me like this Lord?'_ Then his eyes flew back to the lab, and once he saw no lookie-loo's, he apologized to the Angel, 'cause he was about to take the Devil's advice.

His hand nestled on the nape of her neck, and he felt her body shiver as he brought his face to her immovable one. His lips brushed, his tongue touched, and before he pushed her up against the wall, which he knew would happen next, he pulled away. The instant whimper to leave her mouth of the loss of contact nearly drove him mad.

He let go of her hand, which he managed to hold onto, and whispered hot and bothered onto her forehead, "Until eight."

Before she could respond , he already turned on his heels and was retreating back to the SUV.

If she was honest with herself, she wished that was just a sample of the desert she wanted to partake in tonight.

_**The Queen's Declaration: Thanx for stickin' wit me. It's been a long time since I updated, first holidays, then just standard terrible attention span. Chapter 7 is in the works, and from now on, I hope to post every Wednesday (like a tasty new comic) Reviews are like Heath Leger's performance in The Dark Knight: Absolutely Amazing. RIP HEATH.**_


	7. Chapter 7

ALBoB Chapter 7

_**The Queen's Declaration: Real talk, I am typing this chapter on my brand new Sidekick. Not cause I'm insanely stoked, but because its sweet I can do it. And its been so long since I've updated, its sad and mean and I should b punished. (Preferably by... you know what never mind) since I don't have the names of all the people that reviewed my last chapter, I'll update that later. I did remember I forgot to give my chapterly props to Aching Bones, so... heyyyyy. Remember: reviews are like Christmas sweaters, sometimes they surprise you and their cute as hell. **_

_**Oh and bits of this chapter was inspired by Beyonce's Freek Em Dress, which I don't own, as well as these characters or the show. I always forget to say it jus 'cause we all know this.**_

Five o'clock was normally just a time of day for Temperance Brennan. She knew it was the end of the work day, for most people, but never for her. There was always something to catalog, paperwork to review and sign, bones to examine.

But not tonight. Tonight she had a date.

She turned off her desktop, threw some case files and her laptop in her laptop bag, turned off her lights all in record time and was rushing out the door when Angela braced herself in the doorway and lifted her hand up as a stop sign, effectively halting Brennan in her tracks.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Her nosy best friends inquired, with a devilish grin.

Unable to think of a better lie, Bones said, "Well its 5 o'clock, the work day is over."

"Please. You don't care about it being 5, you never care its 5." Angela said. "Now sweetie, haven't you learned by now, you shouldn't lie to me. I always sniff out the truth."

"Just like Booth." She muttered under her breath.

Realization donned on Brennan's friend, who could be an investigator in her own right. A love investigator, but an investigator nonetheless.

"Ahhhh, well of course, that's who's got your undies in a bunch. You guys call U-haul and move out that weak ass village yet?"

She remembered Angela's comment from earlier, but thought it would be best if she didn't disclose everything that happened at lunch.

_'But its like every time I withhold information from her, she ALWAYS finds out.' _She soon figured it would be easier if she just divulged the facts slowly, to achieve minimal ear damage.

"Can you give me your word you won't tell anybody what I'm going to reveal to you?"

"Hell yeah!" she assured her as her eyes grew.

"That includes Hodgins."

Angela placed a hand on her heart. "Brennan, you have my word. I won't say anything to anybody, but that means you better be prepared to talk about it to me, cause I'm gonna need details, and since I can't talk to anybody else about it..."

"Yes Ange, I'll tell you things. I guess it would be helpful, getting a second opinion and sharing thoughts I've kept in my head for a long time."

"Yes it would. Now since it looks like you're in a rush to get the hell out of here, I'll just take the cliffnotes for now. What happened at lunch?"

"A lot. I don't think I can fit it all into cliff notes."

"Ok, whatev, later for that, did he kiss you?"

Her cheeks instantly caught ablaze at the thought of their first real kiss. She said, proudly for some reason, "nope, but I kissed him."

Ange fanned her face with a hand and squealed, "Great job Brennan, I never doubted the sexy in ya for a second. How was it, was it amazing? I always imagined it would be friggin' amazing."

Brennan lifted an eyebrow to her B.F.

"For you of course." She amended.

"Yes of course." She replied, amused as hell. "In simple terms, yes it was amazing. It was exactly like I thought it would be, it was quite..."

"Hot, sexy, tasty?"

"Stimulating." She said, then whispered wistfully, "I've been slightly aroused the entire day."

"Damn, from one kiss, and we need to work on your sexy talk sweetie, by the way."

"I guess I'd be willing to let you help me with that, and it wasn't just one kiss, he kissed me near the entrance of the lab too."

She shook her head. "Damn, right under my nose, I'm slippin'. Anything else I would wanna know"?

Bones exhaled. "We have a date tonight...together...with each other."

After Angela was through choking off her spit, she said, "Oh my God! What are you guys gonna do?"

"Booth's gonna cook me dinner, which isn't out of the ordinary in any way, but after some words from both parties were exchanged, I decided I would like it to be more than normal, and he agreed."

"Of course he did." Ange said quickly. "Ok, this date is a true, pure-dee date?"

"Yes, are there fake dates or something?" Brennan questioned.

"You wouldn't believe what fake things there are. That's some whole 'nother... what are you gonna wear sweetie."

"I have absolutely no idea. Can't I wear what I would normally-"

"No! No way sweetie! We're gonna have to bust out 'The Freek Em Dress'."

"I have **NO** idea what that is." Bones said in normal confused fashion.

"Sweetie, every woman's got one. It's the dress in the back of your closet that's reserved for, uh words you would understand...ah visual seduction."

Brennan's eyes now went wide, and once she was done choking off HER spit, she blurted out, "What! l'm not trying to seduce Booth!"

"Well how the hell do you think the baby's gonna get here, the stork?"

"We're not ready for... the conception process-"

"Call it sex Brennan." She interrupted.

"Fine, we're not ready for...the sex Angela, I haven't taken an ovulation test, and I wanted to see if Booth's sperm were up to par, and-"

"You made out with him a little, and you've been randy for the **WHOLE** day...you're ready for the sex!" She blurted out. Cam was walking by with a clipboard of info from their last case in hand, then stopped in mid-step. She opened and shut her mouth several times, then she smiled brightly as she realized who the possible mystery man probably was, then gave an encouraging nod in Brennan's direction, silently telling her, _'yes you should,'_ _'it'll be worth it,'_ and _**'YES,**__ it IS all it's cracked up to be.'_ Then turned the way she came, and went about her business.

Angela chuckled at Brennan's blank stare, then said, "come on, we need to find your 'freek 'em dress.'"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Meanwhile, across town at the Hoover building..._

Seeley Booth was a man on a mission. His mission: Get out the FBI building undetected by anyone that can make him work some more, go home, rub one off in the shower, straighten up his place in case Bones comes over there and try not to ruin the best friendship he's ever had.

The first part of his objectives was successful. He managed to slink down the halls unnoticed, and made his way out the building. The last thing on his list however, that wouldn't be so easy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_At Brennan's apartment..._

The instant they walked in the door, Angela asked, "What time is this thing going down?"

"Eight o'clock, he'll be here at eight o'clock."

"Ok, we have plenty of time to get ya dolled up." Ange said, sounding a bit relieved she had some time to work with.

"I don't think being 'dolled up' will help the initial awkwardness I'm sure we'll face Ange. I want to try and keep things as normal between us as I have control over."

Angela explained, "That's the thing Bren, you can't control this. You're not supposed to, I know that's disconcerting to you, but you have to let it be, and accept you have no say in this whatsoever. This is when people say, 'you have to let nature take its course.'"

Bones frowned for a second at the fact she wouldn't have control over something, then realized her friend was right.

"Ok." She conceded. "What do we do first?"

Angela threw her arm over her shoulder and said as she led her to the kitchen, "First, we uncork."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Over at Booth's place..._

He arrived home at about five thirty-seven and decided he should tidy up the place first, before he got distracted with...other things.

He picked up and stowed away Parker's toys from the weekend before, then pulled out his vacuum and gave his living room carpet a once over. He fluffed the pillows, dusted the pictures and knick-knacks on his mantel, and put all the CD cases in their rightful spots.

While still in cleaning mode, he washed the few dishes in the sink, then made his way to the bathroom to make sure he had enough t.p in there, then subconsciously made his way to his room.

He had a look around his room, and saw it was pretty damn clean. Then he looked at his made up bed, and said out loud, "Why the hell do you even want to change your sheets dummy, ain't nothin' 'bout to happen in here anyways." He exhaled dramatically after he lost his own personal war and made his way to his middle drawer, to retrieve new sheets he'd been saving for no reason. Well, maybe for a special occasion.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_In Brennan's bedroom..._

Angela stood, with wine glass in hand, inside Bones' spacious walk-in closet and assessed the possibilities, while Brennan sat on her bed thinking.

"Are you sure this… freek 'em dress thing is a good idea?" she asked concerned.

"Sweetie, I don't remember the last time you told me you hooked up. I think this is a very well needed, extremely helpful idea. Now come here and let me see this on you."

She stood up and came in the closet and Angela put the hanger over her head and checked out the look, frowning immediately, and shaking her head whispering, "That's not it."

"Oh, what about that hot ass dress you wore in Vegas?" Angela asked.

"No Angela, that's hardly a dress for a night in an apartment with your partner."

"Fine. But you need to quit usin' that 'P' word and call him what he is, at least tonight. Your date."

Brennan rolled her eyes and took a huge chug of her wine.

"Ok, while I keep looking, go to your linen closet."

"Why?" she asked in typical Brennan fashion.

"Don't ask questions, just go in there and pick out the classiest sheet set you have."

"I changed my sheets less than a week ago." Brennan complained. Then she got it. "Whoa, I understand what you're implying now, no way!"

"Brennan-"

"Angela, no. Why the hell would I change my bed dressings? Nothing will be happening in this bed tonight!"

Angela sighed loudly at her friend's reluctance.

"Tempe, would you just go with me on this. Trust me."

She rolled her eyes again and made her way to the linen closet. She scanned her eyes over the various sets, and a deep burgundy set caught her eye_. 'I forgot I had these.'_ She thought as she pulled them out. _'Booth would probably appreciate these.'_ She instantly slapped herself on the forehead for the thought.

She reluctantly brought the set back to her room and begun stripping her bed. Angela glanced at them and thought, _'Nice.'_

Once Ange thumbed through a couple more outfits, something caught her attention. She pulled out a black sundress with white polka dots around the trim, and exclaimed, "This is it! Brennan, you have to try this on!"

She looked up from her bed and took a look. _'That doesn't look too bad for this occasion'._ Bones took the dress and stepped into her bathroom. She debated if she should turn on her shower to get the water extra hot, just in case this was actually** THE** dress, but figured she should wait until Angela was gone so she can** REALLY** enjoy it.

She pulled off her present clothes, then slid on the dress, and the first thing that popped up in her noggin was, _'huh, I look good.'_ She gave herself a 360 degree once over and stopped at her tush, then thought_, 'lookin' good Tempe.'_ She had confidence in this garment, knowing her body would visibly please any man in it. It showed off her womanly curves, which is anthropologically known for making the male species wanton for biological satisfaction. Even though she was telling herself she didn't care. _'Yeah sure._' Her hormonal side said.

After the shock of how irresistible she felt subsided, she stepped out the bathroom and looked shyly at Angela, saying, "I think you found what you were looking for."

"Sweetie, look H-O-T!" She squealed. "You are **WEARING** that dress."

"Yes, yes I am." She said, matter of factly. _'Obviously, I'm not naked.'_

"It's a...never mind. Its beautiful Bren. If he doesn't want to rip that of ya, he might be batting for the other team."

"Booth plays baseball as well? I like that sport."

Angela wanted to burst into laughter, but held her tongue.

"I'm gonna trust you with your make-up, you got that down. I think my work here is done. Well, not quite yet. Brennan, I want you to have fun tonight, let your hair down, don't over think things, let the man cook you dinner, and enjoy every second of it, ok, and if something happens, it was supposed to. Just...don't fight the inevitable."

With a nervous, unsure nod of her head she agreed.

"Oh, and if you don't give me juicy details Bren, I will shriek at you. Loudly."

"I am aware of that fact. I'll disclose key moments." She yielded.

Angela finished the last swallow of her wine and said coyly with a wink, "Get 'em Brennan."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth couldn't recall the last time he's wanted a shower so bad. Then his mission in Kosovo popped into his memory, and he shivered once from the visual, once again when he remembered telling Bones the experience, and one final time when he recalled how understanding and caring she was when he told her.

He shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it on the back of his lounge chair in his bedroom and began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Each button brought forth a very vivid, very arousing image of his partner doing the exact same task.

The first button: Her nimble fingers set the button free as she kissed the strong line of his jaw.

The Second: Her slowly pulling his shirt apart until buttons flew every which way.

Number Three: Slow using tongue and teeth.

Numbero Quatro: Using one hand limberly as the other squeezed is ass...

"Oh Lord." He quietly said, some to himself, and some to his maker.

His erection, which only subsided slightly on the way home, was now back at full attention. So there he stood, shirt hung open, breathing deeply and slowly, raging hard on, totally by himself.

_'Get a grip man, she's only a woman.' _

The words sounded like a lie, even in his own mind. "Yeah, **THE **woman." He told himself. "I don't think there's getting a grip on that." He did however get a thought of said woman getting a grip on something else. That's what finally pushed him to take off his pants, shuck off his shirt, yank off his wife beater and run to his shower like a madman, yelling but kidding with himself. _'Hell, this woman's gonna drive me nuts.'_ He turned on the nozzle and instantly jumped in, feeling the shock of the cold water, and the shock that it didn't effect how bad he wanted her body at this very moment. The chilly water didn't deter his hands from bracing himself with one, and furiously stroking his cock with the other.

His forehead fell on the cool ceramic as he controlled himself, and slowed down his ministrations. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he set a slowed down pace, going from base to tip. He tried blocking her out of his mind, then gave up and picked a particular fantasy out his library:

This particular one played continuously on a loop for about four days straight. It always starts the same; She'll be overlooking a big 'ol pile of bones, and she'll see him walking through the doors. She'll smile warmly at him, then she'll bite her bottom lip as she realizes she hasn't seen him all day, and she missed the hell out of him. He comes to stand next to her, and immediately feels the heat of her body spread over his like a roaring fire. He wants to do something, anything to let her know how much he wants her, how deep his addiction for her is, but she acts first. She takes off her gloves with a snap only she's used to, and tenderly runs a smooth, warm hand across the back of his neck and whispered ever so softly, "Accompany me to my office please, there's something I need to show you." Of course he follows, he would follow her off a cliff if need be.

As soon as he steps into her office however, the fantasy always varies. Sometimes she shoves him roughly against the door, sometimes she seductively leads him to her couch, but all roads lead to her putting her warm, delectable mouth on his, striking her tongue against his in a primordial dance as old as time. His pumps grew more frenzied as he thought of their kiss today, their real life kiss. The kiss he's wanted to share for entirely too long, but just never had the balls to begin.

It was better than any fantasy he's ever had, any daydream, or actual dream, and he's had some doozies. His pants grew into moans as he thought about the inside of her hot, wanton mouth as he plunged his tongue inside, stroking her tenderly, the same way he wanted to stroke her clit, and her hot inner walls. The thought of the taste of her and the movements of her jerking body during her release triggered his own body to tremble as his hot seed shot out on the shower wall and his orgasm overtook him.

Once his composure returned, he felt the normal guilt he can never seem to shake after he comes thinking about his best friend. He normally thinks of random women with aesthetically pleasing features, mostly Bones' hips, breast, legs, flat stomach and lips but not Bones herself because it's easier to emotionally distance himself from her. To maintain a normal, tension-free work relationship, well, kinda normal, tension-free-ish work relationship. If he didn't control himself, he would never, **EVER **leave her side, despite her complaints, and paperwork to his eyeballs that would never get done. He wanted to be with her just as much as he wants to be with Parker all the time. He knew without a shadow of a doubt he could literally spend every waking hour with her, and every unconscious one as well.

_'If God gave me that, despite all I've done, I would defiantly spent the rest of my time on this earth making it up to Him, and treating her like the gift she is.'_

The recognition of the cold water hitting the skin of his chest brought him back to reality, where he had a date with his lifeline. His gift.

_**So I apologized already right? Do yall forgive me a little bit? I'm not gonna beg for reviews cause I don't deserve them cause I'm a notorious deserter, but please keep reading. It won't take me half a year to update.**_

_**Oh and PS: I know some of you guys didn't care for the season finale, but I would just like to say they did it very well, even if that wasn't the episode we all wanted. I for one am glad they didn't actually have the sex yet. Yeah I know we've been waiting for it for four years, but I'd rather them take their time and do it right, than uhh, that. **_

_**That is all. **_

_**Keep reading. **_


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen's Declaration: (I wrote this I don't know how long ago, but didn't upload it, but now I am. I just got a MacBook Pro, but it didn't come with a word program other than Text Edit, and I have no internet either, but I should upload the next chapter in a few days.) I just updated and I wanted to thank the people that reviewed even tho they didn't have to: Juzzy88, Aching Bones, (gurl u know how to make me feel like a pretty good writer, and hugs) boothandbones4ever, and Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo. So far that's all:( but its ok, these uhh four people are gonna have a ball with this chapter. I present: The Date.

Once Temperance took her dress off and hopped in the shower, her original plan to relieve her, er, "stress" evaporated as the steam broke through her sexual cloud, and brought her other thoughts to the surface.

Of course those thoughts were of Seeley Booth.

She always felt their polar opposite views on relationships and monogamy would always keep them from having a physical relationship, but she realized, as her air supply grew low, buried beneath the earth, she would do anything to survive, so she could go back to him. She always felt a physical attraction towards him, but made herself leave it at that. The fact she wanted to be with him alluded her for quite some time, but once she saw, and physically felt the need to be with him on another level, she realized what he had been trying to tell her all these years.

You CAN be with one person, and just that person. She believed him now.

She stepped out the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, then thought about all the things they've been through. All the tears they've shared, all the laughs they've had, all the cases, all the take-out, all the cups of coffee, and felt the strongest sense of something she's never felt for another man, a feeling she's never let herself feel. Love.

This word orbited around her head like a moon as she made her apartment ready for company. She didn't have much to do since her apartment was immaculate as is, so the word swirling 'round her head gathered in speed.

Love.

_'It's merely a biological reaction to...'_ Her heart thumping abnormally faster at the thought of him stopped her thoughts. There was a time when she could rationalize anything, she could explain any emotion or feeling scientifically, but now, she realized science couldn't explain everything. Science couldn't explain what she felt for the man she would give her life for. The man she wanted to make a life with.

She made her way back to her room and stared blankly at the bed she just dressed up. She figured absolutely nothing would happen between them tonight, well maybe not **ABSOLUTELY** nothing, but she inwardly thanked Angela for all her help, even the convincing her to change her sheets part. Even if they didn't end up there, she could sleep on sheets that reminded her of the man she loved.

_'The man I love. I gotta get used to thinking that.'_ She admitted to herself.

The time seemed to have flown by like a fighter jet, because it was already 7:30, and she needed to get dressed, because she knew for a fact Booth was NEVER late.

"A gentleman never keeps a lady waiting." She recalled him telling her, with a warm smile, and if she had to be truthful with herself, he never has.

She dropped her towel, and started to apply her lotion. After picking out a non lacy, but still semi-sexy pair of bra and panties, she debated on pantyhose, but the hormonal, and therefore naughty side opted out of them for, 'easy access'. She thought for no reason. Her legs were still smooth from her wax yesterday, so she felt like her legs were quite seductive. Not that she cared or anything.

She slipped on her dress and was once again awestruck by how undeniably sexy she felt in it. '_I guess Angela had the right idea with this freak them dress business.'_ She thought as her hands went to the flare of her hips. 'Perhaps Booth will find my body physically adequate in this garment.'

Right, perhaps...

Brennan decided to wear as little make-up as possible, figuring he's seen her without make-up enough times, he probably doesn't even notice, or if he does, he doesn't comment on it. She was comfortable without it around him anyway. So she just penciled a little black eye liner lightly around her eyes, and applied a little lip gloss to her suddenly eager to kiss him again lips.

She let her auburn hair down to rest on her shoulders and back, then as soon as she slipped on a pair of flat black strapy sandals, she heard her doorbell alert her that her date was there, on the other side of her door, probably looking irresistible.

Right, probably...

She had no time to think of anything, a funny joke, or at least something she thought would be funny, what to talk about, nothing, nada, zilch.

Brennan's heart kicked up a couple notches once the fact that this date was about to begin, and she had absolutely no idea what to do about it, sunk in like something heavy sitting on loose sand.

She couldn't rationalize any of this.

'Well, that's scary.' She thought as she gently flung the door open.

Lazy eyes, almost mahogany in shade, slowly traveled from the top of her bangs, to the tip of her manicured toes, as he leaned a shoulder on the door frame, easily holding two cloth shopping bags of food.

He coughed away the lust that felt like it was about to choke the life out of him.

"You look um... you know, I had something suave and debonair to say, but uh... my words seemed to have left me." He said, then gave her the most crocked, sexiest smile she had ever seen.

She accepted his compliment with a blush, and let her eyes drift down his lean body, taking the black button up, wifebeater, black hip hugging Seven jeans, and black Nike boots into her memory banks to lock away for a very long time. She tried to think of a well deserved compliment, but couldn't think of words suitable to describe how good this man looked to her.

"It seems my words have also left me." She said shyly. _'What the- since when am I shy?_'

The urge to touch the exposed skin of her back was soon too undeniable, so he gently dropped the bags on the floor and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, palming the warm flesh his mouth wanted to lay claim on.

"Hey Bones." Was said as normally as it could be said. '_This is the first date Seel; Ya gotta take it slow.'_ He thought a _'Hey Bones' _would be a hellava lot better than, _'Can I fuck you senseless please?'_

"Hi Booth." She replied as her forehead lolled to his shoulder and she got a delicious whiff of the kind of aftershave his friend Jebus must wear. _'This hug needs to end quickly before a hug leads to hot, sweaty sex for the first time.' _She thought even though she had no evidence of such an event occurring or not occurring.

After what felt like a titanic sized interval, he let go of her and grabbed the bags.

"I hope you don't mind Italian, its the best food that'll go with the bottle of wine I brought."

"I never mind Italian Booth, you know that." She said as she observed the few Italian traits etched in his hard yet soft face, and not looking very discreet about it either.

She held the door open for him, and with a unnecessarily sexy, "Thank you." from him, they walked into the kitchen and were ready to start cookin'

Booth took out all the veggi-lasagna ingredients of the bags as well as the near burgundy bottle of wine and set up the spread on the main counter.

As soon as Bones got that eager to help expression on her face, Booth grabbed her by the shoulder, happily by the way, and led her to the bar stools in front of her kitchen bar, with surprisingly minimal hesitation from her and said wagging a finger near her face.

"Uh-uh Bones, I'm cooking YOU dinner, remember?"

She softly sat down and said, "Yes, I know, but I just figured dinner preparation would go smoother if you had an extra pair of hands to help out."

He sighed, with one hand still on her especially warm shoulder skin and then agreed, "Okay, if you WANT to help, even though I'm supposed to be cooking for you..."

"Yes I do want to help Booth." She said. "I like to earn my keep."

He released her and let his eyes roam around her body, and let his lips say, "I know you do Bones," out into the dense, slightly lust-humid air.

Being rendered speechless, yet again, Brennan instantly understood the actual meaning of his words, with their blatant sexual undertones, but she decided on not venturing down that road, not quite yet.

She pulled out her cutting board from one cabinet, and placed it in front of Booth, who was now grabbing a skillet from another cabinet directly below the counter he was standing in front of.

As the disappointment of Booth no longer bending over gave way, he turned to her and smiled.

He knew what she was looking at, he could feel the heat of her stare warm his ass like a nice day at the beach, so he decided to tease her, just a little bit.

"You know what I gotta do now, right?" He asked, with a slight tilt of his head.

Brennan looked at him in an all too familiar puzzled look, then found her breath and words to ask, "What's that Booth?"

He slowly, seductively started unbuttoning the white buttons of his crisp black shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. He saw a warmth in her eyes he's just gotten accustomed to these last few months, if he was honest with himself, a warmth that expressed desire, more than any words she could use would convey.

After tossing his shirt on the back of one of her kitchen table chairs, he briskly unrolled his 'Good 'Till The Last Bite.' apron, and tied it loosely around his waist, giving her a glimpse of his 'Cocky' belt buckle, and the cocky smile that played on his facial features like a child on a jungle-gym. She gave him a roll of her eyes, to hide her natural urge to kiss him goofy, and shook her head.

"Since you wanna be all helpful and whatnot, could you heat up some olive oil in this pan?"

She reached for the pan, then immediately pulled back. "And what is the magical word?"

He smiled at the fact she was close enough, and asked playfully polite, "Pretty please wit a big fat, juicy cherry on top?"

"Please would've been suffice, but sure thing." She now said with a hint of playfulness herself.

Brennan grabbed the pan and poured the olive oil inside, swirling it to coat the entire surface, and this innocent movement drew his eyes to her ample cleavage, hardly seen, but hard to forget.

_'Man, that is a sweet ass dress.'_ He appreciated. 'I wonder what the odds are of me being able to take that off of her are.'

He visibly shook his head and scolded himself for his less than gentlemanly thought, then proceeded to tear his eyes off her and begun dicing up the eggplant, mushrooms, and black olives.

Seeing him watch her with her peripheral vision, she smiled smugly to herself and thought, _'Thanks Ange.'_

Brennan was going to begin boiling the water for the noodles, but her pots and pans were directly in front of Booth's hips, which were gently thumping the counter while cutting the four large eggplants into smaller chunks. She stared at that denim clad super ass for a good five seconds, then decided she massively needed to touch any part of him. Skin or not.

With unnecessarily shaky hands, she put her hands on the first place she thought of, well the second, his hips. He paused his chopping for a second, then resumed without losing a beat, shopping slowly now from lack of concentration, and fear of finger amputation.

Without knowing it, she pressed the length of her body flush with his, and could feel his frantic heartbeats matching hers almost to a tee. The feel of soft, blazing skin burned his back, even through his wifebeater, and his head fell forward on its own accord. The smooth, tanned skin of the back of his neck exposed to her, so she figured she shouldn't let this opportunity to taste said skin slip past her, so she stood on tippy-toes, and tentatively brushed her lips on the warm bit of skin, then licked her lips, not tasting her lip gloss, but the strangely unique, yet slightly familiar taste of...him. 'No one else has tasted so good.' She thought fondly.

She knew she could spend all night in this position, and thought of a few more positions she wanted to give a go, especially after one of his hands fell from the knife and rested on top of hers, but she took one last kiss and pushed his body to the side and let him go.

He looked to the side at her with smoldering eyes, and the fear of seeing those eyes so close and uninhibited made her spit out a nervous, "excuse me," as she pulled out a medium sized pot.

He flashed her a brilliant, yet slightly dark smile, and said, "No worries Bones, anytime."

She smiled politely and skittered past him to fill the pot with hot water.

He took a deep breath and continued his chopping.

Brennan put the pot on the stove and turned the fire to high, then Booth brought over the cutting board with all the veggies and dumped them all, which was a good amount, and began stirring them with a giant spoon he just grabbed.

Brennan stared at the pot of water from a slight angle, leaned up against the counter, really wishing it would start to boil, so she could focus on something other than her blood boiling, pooling down to her throbbing clit, or the tasty skin of his neck.

While she stared at the smooth expanses of his back, he looked over his shoulder and met her eyes with his and cooly smiled at her.

"It's alright." He smirked.

"What?"

"It's alright, I don't blame you." he said continuing to sound aloof.

"What are you talking about Booth. Blame me for what?" She asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"I **AM** quite huggable, I don't blame you for being drawn to my sturdy frame." He explained with humor, and a bit of seriousness.

Brennan rolled her eyes again, and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times for a comeback, but after thinking of nothing, she simply said, "Booth, you are insatiable."

He nodded his head up once, and joked, "yeah, you love it."

She felt the color rising in her cheeks, and secretly loved the fact that only he could achieve such an accomplishment.

"You know, it **IS** one characteristic of yours I'm quite fond of." She admitted, taking solace in the smile he gave her for her Brennan-style flattery.

"The water's going, wanna put the noodles in for me? Please?" He asked sweetly.

She smiled and grabbed the box and made her way next to him as he continued stirring the vegetables. By the time she dropped two in the boiling water, she felt the heat emitting from him,

more than the hot stove in front of her, and by the fifth noodle, she felt his body gravitate behind hers. She froze, then dumped the rest inside, and just stood there, feeling his long, lean body lightly pressed up and down the length of hers.

"It seems only fair," he whispered deeply, "I'm totally warm for your form." He put his hands on her waist, absolutely loving the feel of the dresses' material and the flair of her hips, then pulled his hips back some, giving them some distance, but not too much.

"I-I suppose you're right." She whispered softly as he moved the curtain of hair blocking the tantalizing skin of her neck, and placed it in front of her shoulder.

He poured some seasoning salt on the veggies and stirred them up. He scooped up a piece of eggplant, mushroom and olive respectively, and brought the spoon inches away from her mouth.

"Careful Bones, it's hot." He said as he brought it closer to her lips. "You might wanna give it a blow."

She closed her eyes when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, then blew on the spoon. She shivered involuntarily when she felt him do the same to her neck, blowing cool air on her overheating skin. Then curiosity kicked in, and she gave a test blow, and was pleasantly surprised when he followed her actions. She blew a long breath, he repeated, she did three short ones, he did the same.

"I think it's cool enough." He suddenly whispered, slightly impatient.

She smiled coyly once her brain processed where these actions were headed, so her tongue snaked out and lightly licked off the seasoning salt, and his tongue snaked out and lightly licked the small spot underneath her left ear.

"Mmmm..." She said from both the flavor of the different blends on her tongue, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

His "Mmmm…" was from the taste of the silky smooth skin his lips graced upon.

To her dismay, he took his hands off her waist, and nervously mumbled, "I uh, need to shred the cheese."

"Uh, yeah." She offered back eating the spoonful, then fanning her face with her hand for how hot that last thirty seconds were. She hoped he didn't see her, but she didn't much care if he did.

She grabbed the cutting cord and cut the cheese into smaller chunks for easier shredding. He looked at her, gave a smile of thanks, and began grating the cheese into a big bowl. She loved how easily they flowed with each other in the kitchen. Like one unit, resembling their work relationship. '_Maybe an intimate relationship would be just as productive.'_ She wondered. _'We respect each other, we put our trust in one another, and we would do anything for each other. I've talked to countless people, well, not countless, but Angela, and she said these are key components to a successful relationship. We exhibit these and other examples of compatibility.'_

As Temperance's mind wandered, she was aware of the feeling someone was watching her. She slowly turned her head and was immediately greeted with warm chocolate eyes. Booth cleared the imaginary broccoli stock out of his throat, abandoned his shredding, and said, "I've uh, I kinda thought about you all day. I always do, but it was definitely more, uh, consistent today."

He smiled wide when he saw the color of her cheeks. "Dr. Temperance Brennan , did I just make you blush?"

She wanted to explain scientifically, _'No, my heart rate spiked at your statement, and the blood vessels in my face dilated, therefore causing the skin of my face to darken dramatically,'_ but she realized she'd still be admitting he did in fact make her blush, so she simply said, "Yes."

"Wow, that was easy." he wondered out loud, astonished. "I never would've guessed you'd give in that easily." he admitted.

"Yeah, well." she countered, feeling discombobulated she couldn't think of a snappy comeback to save her life, or at least save her some embarrassment. "It's the truth, you succeed in making me blush, you want a cookie for it or somethin'?" she gently spat sarcastically, not caring if her words made any sense, but happy she was able to think of something.

He instantly smiled at her perfectly normal comeback, then his smiled vanished as a single thought crossed his mind. She noticed the instantaneous change on his face, from amused to nothing. Then a sly, slightly predatory look graced his face, and she instantly knew what this look was for. She had seen that look before. It was right before they kissed at the diner. He turned his entire body towards her, and faced her full on.

"I don't see any cookies around here, but I can think of an excellent consolation prize," he whispered huskily towards her ear, "and it's **DEFINITELY** sweeter than any cookie I've ever had." She felt her cheeks warm again, and her lips began to tingle in anticipation. She was surprisingly eager to award him this supposed "Consolation Prize". He chuckled softly at her blank expression, then rubbed his thumb gently on her bottom lip, and asked, "May I?"

The instant she nodded her head in approval, he laced his fingers in her soft hair, and gently brought his lips to hers, instantly cherishing the feel of her warm, willing mouth on his. If he wasn't careful, he might allow himself to get used to this.

She helplessly clutched his shirt as his tongue gingerly touched her bottom lip, requesting admittance, which she gave him fully. They let out a mutual moan that had been caught in the dead center of their respective throats, and really let themselves sink into one another. Just the way they've always wanted to. Completely. Totally.

His hands ached to touch her, but he couldn't make up his mind as to where they wanted to rest. They skimmed up and down her arms, settled on her waist, then moved to one of his favorite places in the world, the small of her back, bringing their bodies impossibly close.

_'So damn warm._' he thought as her more than ample chest heaved quickly against his own, and the thin material of her dress allowed him to feel just how hot her body was for him. _'Only me.' _he vowed. The fact he was the one responsible for making Dr. Temperance Brennan hot under the collar, and the possibility of her being hot in other places, was almost his undoing. That's when he gained strength he didn't know he had, and tore his lips off hers and dropped his hands from her body. He looked at her kiss-swollen lips, and wanted to go another round, but he sighed and mumbled, "The food's gonna burn if we keep that up Bones." She still had her hands clutched around his neck, and the fact she wasn't letting go didn't slip past him, but then nothing really did.

_'By george, I think she likes it.'_ he thought as a smirk came across his not so un-swollen lips.

She hesitantly lowered her arms and placed them at her side. "Um, ok." was her elegant reply.

He smiled at his manly ability to render her almost speechless, and stole a quick peck before turning his attention back to the sautéing vegetables.

She leaned against her previously occupied counter directly behind Booth's taut body, and simply closed her eyes at the enormity this night offered. This was a date, with two people that clearly were attracted to each other. She has had sex on the first date before, but it was simply a means to an end. She was aroused, needed release, and achieved said release, even if it wasn't actually with the man she bedded.

_'Obtaining an orgasm, non manually, doesn't look like it's going to happen tonight.'_ she pondered as her eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first sight she saw was Booth watching her intently.

"You okay there Bones?" he asked as he blindly stirred the veggies. "I don't wanna move too fast."

She didn't get why. "Why, is your back bothering you again?"

He shook his head and smiled a thousand watt smile at her. "My back's great. I was talking about us, I uh, wanted to make sure you didn't feel like were moving to fast."

'_Moving too fast…RIGHT…' _she mused to herself.

She smiled at her own funny, then said, "I don't think we're moving too fast Booth." she smiled again and said, "I mean we're just having dinner, remember?"

"Just havin' dinner huh?" he asked, not hurt, not angry, more like curiously. "Sorry Bones, this is a date, REMEMBER?"

She smiled bashfully, knowing damn well this was a date, and loved the fact a little too much in her own opinion. "Yes, I am aware of that Booth."

He smiled back and simply said "Good." He turned his attention back to the stove, and Brennan turned her attention back to the forgotten uncorked bottle of wine that beaconed,_ 'Come have a sip of me, calm your nerves,'_ so she went to get her wine opener when she wondered if he actually wanted it to be uncorked for the actual dinner or the preparation.

"Are we saving the wine for dinner?" she asked timidly, for some reason.

Booth, of course, knew where the uncorking apparatus was, so he offered it to her, then quickly withdrew it back close to himself then joked, "You wanna come get it?"

She mumbled, "You have no idea," and didn't care if he heard it or not, but she was sure he heard everything, all the time.

He handed it to her with a wink, and turned back around. Brennan practically ran to the bottle and stuck the cork needle in. As she began twisting it, she stuck out her tongue in concentration, a trait he pointed out she did, and actually tasted him on her lips. She could honestly still taste him on her tongue, but his flavor was stronger on her bottom lip, so she caught herself licking her lip like she just consumed her last meal.

_'Get a grip.'_ she thought,_ 'He's just a man.'_ before she could think _**'****BULLSHIT**_' to her own thought, he gently chimed in, "So, how was the rest of your day? You identify any Limbo folks?"

She decided to not answer her own thoughts with more thoughts and told him. "Yes, two. A Nineteen year old girl and a Twelve year old boy from the Seventies. Evidence shows they were siblings that both contracted Polio, but were murdered before the virus could claim them. It was quite depressing."

"Geez, I'm sorry I brought it up, I didn't mean to bum you out." He apologized instantly, feeling like a dick for making her think about something she clearly didn't want to think about anymore.

"That's okay, it's very considerate of you for asking how my day at work was." she said as she could tell he felt bad about making her think about those adolescents that died before their time. "How was your day Booth?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know what he did today.

"Well, my morning was kinda lame, lunch was amazing," he said as he glanced at her with a tiny smirk, then continued, "then after that, it was pretty lame again, but I knew I had somethin' to look forward to, so I got through it okay."

She smiled at the inadvertent compliment. "I was also looking forward to tonight, but I must admit, I was slightly nervous before you got here." she admitted.

He smiled at the fact she did. "Bones, you don't ever have to feel nervous when it comes to me."

"Yes, I'm sure of this, but sometimes I do."

"I appreciate you telling me that. It's okay, 'cause sometimes I'm nervous as hell around you." he bashfully said.

She wanted to ask why, more than finding a historical set of remains she wanted to ash why, but she knew if he asked her why, she wouldn't have an answer for him, 'and for some reason, I wouldn't want that. For him to answer me, but me not being able to answer him.'

She gently smiled, then poured him a healthy glass of the burgundy goodness, and handed it to him.

"This always tends to help that." she joked.

He laughed hard, then said in between breaths, "Good one Bones, it's funny 'cause it's true."

The Queens Declaration: Okay, so yeah, i figured its been like a dozen fortnights since i posted, and this chapter feels long enough, so i decided to end it right here. I hope it wasn't abrupt, and yes I'm sure some of you are saying 'bout time' and you couldn't be more right, so yeah. If someone actually reads my Johnny-Come-Lately post, I luv ay to bits. You should tell me by clicking green boxed button.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Queen's Declaration: Yes, I am aware this is the longest date in recent history, but this is the way it's playing out in my noggin. Sorry, but thanks for putting up with my procrastination's and cruelty, here is dinner.**_

"This really is delicious Booth." She mumbled as she chewed a bite of Booth's scrumptious vegetarian lasagna.

He pulled his fork back to his lips, and cleaned it of the forgotten lasagna sediment left by her. He would never guess, not in a few millennia, she would let him feed her, but when he made the sweeping airplane noise, and maneuvered his fork in front of her mouth, he was shocked as hell when she stuck her neck out and took the bite of dinner he cooked for her. He was shocked as hell, but pleased as hell more so.

They subconsciously moved closer throughout dinner. At the present moment, Brennan's legs were crossed, facing Booth, with her calf rhythmically rubbing his, and his fork-free hand was glued to her bare knee, seeing as her dress rode up a bit when they finally sat down.

They were on their second bottle, with two glasses already in their bloodstream, floating away merrily as they each began to see the other in a different way. An un-platonic, more than "partners" kind of way.

"It's alright." Booth said with false modesty, and an irresistible smirk.

"Why do yo do that?" she quietly asked.

"Well, whatever do you mean Bones?" he asked slightly amused.

"Why do you not give yourself full credit for something you've done well?"

"I give myself full credit for things, you're just not supposed to be boastful Bones, Jesus doesn't like that."

She smiled and instead of provoking a religious battle on their date, she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh."

Booth mentally gave her a gold star for no Jesus bashing, then went to cut a small cube of lasagna to spear, but was surprised by a magical bit cradled on Brennan's fork, hovering still, in front of his mouth.

He smiled a crocked smile and offered his thanks, and his mouth. Brennan instantly felt herself mesmerized by the way his mouth worked that piece of food off her fork. If she really thought about it, which she has, **WAY** too many times, Booth, in her opinion, has one of the sexiest mouths she's ever seen. _'Hell, who am I kidding, it__** IS**__ the sexiest mouth I've ever seen.'_ she amended to herself.

Booth of course, notices where her eyes were, so he decided to tease her a little and lick his bottom lip, and of course slowly for dramatic purposes. He slightly smirked when he saw her lips part, ever so slightly. If he was honest with himself, she caused the same stupefying reaction from him, and he's brutally honest with himself at times.

He slowly chewed, and savored the unique bouquet of good Italian food, and the addictive taste of his partner.

"Delicious right?" she asked, slightly breathier than usual.

"It's amazing really." He answered back, not at the lasagna he's cooked more than once, but the taste of her dancing on his taste-buds.

"See, there ya go." she said cheerily at his self proclaimed personal achievement.

He decided against divulging what he was really thinking. _'That might not play too well with her yet.'_

He did, however think of a question for her. "Heya Bones, can I ask you a question?"

She shrugged and said "Sure."

"Are you having good time? I mean, is this what you consider a good date?"

Temperance instantly found his concern endearing. If she felt like telling his the whole truth, she would tell him, even though they were doing nothing but eating dinner, this has got to be the best date she's been on. She unfortunately didn't feel like exposing this bit of information just quite yet, but she did admit, "I'm having a great time Booth, but then I always do when I'm with you. This is a very acceptable date."

Booth was still shocked that she just admitted what she just admitted to comprehend the rest of her statement. 'She always has a good time when she's with me huh? I'll show her a good time.'

He felt a new found cockiness that moved the hand that was on her knew slowly up her thigh, then back to her knee. He did this a few times, then on the return trip to her thigh, he gently squeezed, causing her to take a deep breath in to try and control the ever growing arousal she was experiencing.

_'I can't believe this slight act of seduction has me so stimulated.'_ Brennan thought.

"So tell me Temperance, if this is a good date, what can I do to make this a great date for you?" Booth coolly said as his hand gripped her thigh once more.

She smiled at the possibilities of that one statement, then found a safer answer. "Well, you can kiss me. Yeah, that would be suffice."

_'I can do that.'_ he thought as he leaned into her awaiting lips with no hesitation. They soon began a rhythm as old as time, and began to explore each others mouths the way they've always wanted to. Brennan pulled away first, gasping for breath. Booth soon joined the fight for air.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that." she muttered to herself. Bones grew unsettled as she felt Booth's eyes stare intently at her. She gently pushed her plate from in front of her and said, "Woo Booth, I'm stuffed. I can't remember the last time I was this full. Thank you."

"You're most welcome Bones. Thank you for actually letting me do this for you. It's must've been hard, what with you being all independent and awesome." He topped to off with a big, goofy grin.

Goofy or not, it still caused a sharp twinge in a certain part of a certain Forensic Anthropologist we all know. She felt herself spiraling quickly to a place that was ordinarily no man's land. Brennan did a lot of things, but allow herself to think about Booth in the romantic way was not one of them. This no man's land soon started filling her head with scenes of Booth, herself and a beautiful baby girl playing at the park, or the two partners and an adorable baby boy walking through a museum with the Booth boys comically bored. She even saw their child playing with Parker, their older brother from another mother. These images terrified her, and gave her an unknown euphoria she's never felt before. 'I'm going to blame what I'm about to do on that.' she decided as she slowly stood and grabbed his slightly trembling hand.

"Um, where we goin' Bones?" Booth asked nervously. _'Got damn it, it's not supposed to happen yet. I gotta make her fall in love with me first.'_ he panicked to himself.

"Just to the sofa Booth." She grinned, "What were you thinking, I was going to take you to my room and ravish you?" she asked, only joking a little bit.

Brennan laughed out loud from the gentle blush that crept up on his face. Then, she blushed after he said, "No, but I don't know if I could resist such an offer." They walked hand in hand to her sofa, then sat down closely, thigh to thigh. She couldn't figure out why she led him from the slight safety of the kitchen to the dangerous territory of the couch, but they were there now, and she couldn't think of anything else but the feeling her body pinned down into the sofa, under his deliciously broad body. Any other time, any other man, she would just have at it, but she knew that would simply mess up the evening and cause him to become standoffish. She never wanted him to be like that with her, and when she thought about whenever he was, an involuntary tremble escaped her.

Booth glanced at her milky forearm and saw goose pimples prickle her skin. "You cold?"

She mentally kicked herself for physically showing her frustrations. "No." Came out with zero conviction. His hand almost instinctually, ran itself up her forearm, to warm her, then back down. He smiled slightly, "Yeah, you're not cold at all."

"Told you." Bones whispered, almost to herself.

"You did." He admitted. "Well if you're not cold, why are you all shaky?" he wasn't going to say anything about it, but he wanted to make sure she was alright with everything.

"I am?" Huh, I didn't notice." she instantly lied.

"You don't have to lie Temperance, you can admit you're nervous about being on this couch with me right now."

"Well if you knew the answer, why did you ask me the question?" she asked perplexed.

"I wanted to see if you would be honest with me." he admitted.

"Well I apologize for not doing so." she said timidly, feeling like a kid caught stealing a cookie out the cookie jar.

"It's okay Bones, I haven't been completely honest with you over the years." he said as his head lowered and he took a deep breath.

"What haven't you been honest about Booth?" she asked, full of fear that he was hiding something bad from her. She thought she knew all his faults, but now she wondered if she was wrong.

"How I've felt about you all these years. What I've felt towards you." he admitted.

"And, how have you felt about me Booth?" she questioned.

"I don't know how to really explain it Bones, I don't know how to tell you, I've thought about all the different ways I could tell you, but the words never sound right, they never sound perfect, and I want them to be perfect Temperance. You deserve perfect."

He wanted to say it._** THE **_words. The words he's wanted to tell her for 4 years. The words he's wanted to say to her since he realized them the moment he pulled her from the earth he would scorch to keep her safe, and make her feel loved.

_'I love you Temperance Brennan.' _He thought, as he leaned his body onto her's and took control of her lips. She kissed back immediately, but immediately wondered if the words he wanted to say, were the words she was thinking about before he got there. Then as he slowly eased his body on top of hers, and she spread her legs to accommodate his hips, she wondered if she wanted to say the words first, because deep down she **KNEW** those were the words she was thinking about.

Other words however, escaped her lips, and slipped between his before she could stop them, "Are we going to have sex tonight Booth, because I would really like that."

He pulled his face away from her and looked deep into her eyes, and saw nothing but honesty in them. He asked, "What?" even though he heard her loud and clear, and her body was further help in helping him understand what she just said, as her legs created a vice around his hips, holding onto them for dear life.

"What?" she mumbled.

"You said… come on Bones, you know what you just said. You mean it?"

"Well of course I meant it, I'm extremely aroused right now, and even though I know, well, I assume you don't have sex on the first date, because of your gentlemanly ways, it's just…"

"How many times do I gotta tell ya I'm not a prude Temperance huh? Do I gotta just take you on this couch, or what, against that wall over there? Yes, I've had sex on the first date before Bones… Several times actually, but no matter how much I want you right now, and no matter how long we've already waited, I can't just… sex you up tonight. I can't just, "sex you up" anyways. It's deeper than that Bones. I know you know that. If you really want me as much as I want you too right now, than we'll just have to think of something else to do to relieve this, arousal as you so love to put it, but we're not making love tonight."

In an instant, she felt his hot hand creeping up her leg, then silently moaned as his hand reached a part of her that wanted something else of his there. She felt him palm her warm mound, and whimpered as he suddenly took his hand away from her, and ran it up and down the skin of her silky thigh.

"You gotta tell me what you want Tempe."

'_God, I've always wanted him to call me that.'_ she thought, but she honestly only wanted to hear it just like this, all hot and bothered. It did something to her that she couldn't explain even if she wanted to.

"Tell me what you want." he softly, but seriously demanded.

"I want you to touch me Booth." she panted.

"Where?" he asked as he took his hand from underneath her dress. "Wherever you want me to touch, you gotta tell me."

"Touch me where you want." she said as she slowly licked a tiny spot of his neck.

He growled deep, then mumbled, "This isn't about what I want, not yet anyways, this is about you Temperance. What do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me Booth."

"Yes ma'am." he whispered as he took control of her lips with his own. He slipped her his tongue with a moan, and she could honestly say she's never been kissed like this before. She expected he would save the best for the actual sex, but she was pleasantly surprised when she felt his lips give it their all.

"Is that it?" he asked in between kisses. "Is this all you want me to do to you right now?"

"God no…" she moaned as his lips left her's and strolled down to the hot skin underneath her right ear.

"What else do you want?" he asked as he kissed his way back up her jaw, and placed butterfly kisses all over her face.

She ran her hand down his chest, past his tight stomach, lower still, past the cocky belt buckle she's been itching to take off all night, to the ever growing bulge in his pants. "I think I made it clear earlier what else I want Booth."

He relished in the feeling of her hand on his on top of his straining erection, but soon put a stop to her stroking hand. "No means no Bones, you know the perimeters, now give me something, or we can just do something else…"

"Don't you even think you're about to leave me like." she threatened as his words of ceasing scared the daylights out of her.

"Well…" he inquired as he grabbed her roaming hand and pinned it over her head on the sofa. If she was naked, her breast would be straining up high, calling to him to keep his mouth there for a very long time.

"Would me asking for cunnilingus be something you would be willing to do?" she asked timidly, even though ever inch of her being wanted him to say _'no I don't mind at all'. _

"Would I be willing to go down on you? Would I tease that wet…mmm… with my tongue and lips? That's all I ever think about doing to you, well, that and some other stuff, but Temperance, I want to…. but I don't wanna taste you, not yet. I want that to be during our first night together. I want it to be the most incredible night of sex you've ever had, and I plan on eating that pussy a few times…"

"So Booth, you won't have intercourse with me, and you won't provide oral sex to me, so what do you expect me to want? Everything I want, you won't give it to me…" she softly said, feeling her emotions and frustration behind her words.

"Well I'm sorry for making you feel like that Tempe, but you gotta understand, I've been waiting to do everything I've ever thought about doing to you, and with you, but I want to build something with us first. Of course we could fuck ourselves to sleep right here on this couch, but I want…I just want everything to be perfect. Especially if we're gonna try…" He put his hand on her flat stomach and breathed deeply. He composed himself before she could comment and said, "I might not give you The Hammer of Thor, or this ridiculously awesome tongue tonight, but I'm gonna make you cum."

Before she could comprehend it, or ask if he was referring to his penis when he said 'Hammer of Thor', Booth moved her panties to the side and thrust two thick fingers in her slick pussy. She bit back a yelp as she really realized how long it had been since she's had a man anywhere near inside her.

"Shit you're wet Bones…"

"I'm retardedly aroused Booth, and your fingers feel so good…"

He chuckled deeply as she explained how she was retardedly aroused, and began working her pulsing clit, rubbing it clockwise, then counterclockwise drawing a ludicrously long moan as he then pumped his fingers into her flush womanhood.

"Mmmm, you're nice and tight for me too." he mumbled as he began thrusting his digits onto her sensitive g-spot.

"I do Kegal exercises to keep it that way." 

"Well let me just thank you in advance, I'm gonna fit good and tight in you Temperance, I want you to know that now." he mumbled into her ear canal as he softly licked the hollow of her ear and pumped his fingers even faster.

She could feel her orgasm building stronger and harder, and then as his lips came back to hers, and he gave her his tongue like no one else ever has, she let go a piercing scream as her climax took her by surprise, then took over her entire body. He just moaned into her mouth for the beautiful show she just put on for him.

"That was amazing Bones." he complimented, as he nuzzled her neck and smelled her truly for the first time. Slight sheen on her skin from the orgasm they worked up, and something else that he had never smelled on her, himself, his aftershave to be exact.

"You say that, and you didn't feel what I felt, I think that's absurd." she breathed, as she tried to will her pulse and breathing back to normal. "Plus, I orgasmed **WAY** to fast, I didn't even get to savor it."

"I know that you felt it strongly though," Wink. "that's all I need to feel amazed." he then pressed his lips onto hers again, much slower and methodical this time, savoring the taste of her, and thinking about the next time she will scream like that will be from him being inside of her and driving her absolutely insane with pleasure. "And I don't mind making you come quick. Let's me know I did it right." He said with a feral smile.

"Manual stimulation has never been that gratifying." she whispered in between his kisses.

"Good." he mumbled back. He wanted everything he did to her to be the same way, like no one else has ever done to her.

She firmly grabbed his erection and asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

He grabbed her hand and brushed it aside, even though he let her feel him up one more time. "**WE'RE** not gonna do anything about this, I'm gonna head home and handle this myself, and you're gonna get some rest, we got a big day ahead of us."

"Wha- I thought you were going to help me research children and stuff…" she complained, trying to think of an excuse to make him stay just a bit longer. "Why would you apply manual stimulation to yourself when I can provide it for you?"

"This isn't about me Bones… if I stay, I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep it in my pants, so I need to go. " he explained, and she could tell he was serious.

He dismounted her body and she sat up and watched him stand in front of her. She then stood up and gave him an incredible kiss, a kiss she wanted him to remember, a kiss she wanted him to be hot and bothered over for the rest of the night. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Damn Bones, what are you doing to me?" he whined as his hands trailed down her sides.

"I'm trying to convince you to stay…" she mumbled truthfully.

"Don't you think I want to stay? Believe me, I do, but I don't think it's the best idea right now." he said slightly pained.

"Why?"

"Why do you think Bones. I'm aching for you right now, but we're not going to go there for a little while."

"But… I….I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to stay with me tonight. I don't think you will let anything happen tonight, even if you want to."

He grabbed her waist, pulled her tight against him, and kissed her deep. "God Temperance, I want to."

"I trust you'll do what you think is right." she said earnestly.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, and looked into her eyes for the slightest hint of hesitation. When he found not a trace, he thought, 'Maybe she's right. I would love to crash here and spoon the hell out of her tonight.'

"You better not wear anything sexy to bed tonight, 'cause if you do, I am **SO** not staying." he amended.

She smiled a victory smile and thanked whatever god was around at the time for this opportunity to be with him for a whole night. She figured he was dead serious about not doing anything tonight, but she was still thankful for the chance to just have him in her arms. "I promise." she whispered as she gave him a kiss. "but I think I need to say that to you, because I'm pretty sure I know what you're gonna sleep in and I don't think that's very fair to me."

He simply smiled and said, "As long as you've been tempting me Temperance…. I think it's justified."

_**The Queen's Declaration: So there ya go. This was at least slightly shorter than others, but I just wanted to get this out of the way and end this date. They will still do teamwork on learning child rearing, but I'm pretty sure Booth will hook her up. And since I've written this, I found out the new season premier is September 23rd. OH HAPPY DAY! My next chapter will be up soon, don't ask me when soon is, but I got some beats to finish, and some finals, so maybe around next week sometime, if I can get over this writers block I got. It's all bad for me right now, but hopefully inspiration will strike, and I'll hook it up. Please review, 'cause Reviews are like leggins...they set you free, and you can just let it all out... yeah, that was a lame one, but just review anyways please, I'm trying to get over the hundred mark, and I'm almost there...! **_


	10. Chapter 10

The Queens Declaration: So I love the feedback I got from Chapter 9 so much, I'm trying to get over my writers block and finish Chapter 10. So here it is, I hope you all like it. Let me know if you do, or if there's something that I should do or include. PS. I found 10 dollars at my Bart Station, and I just wanted to get it in print 'cause that was pretty awesome, considering that I'm stark broke! P.P.S, Normally I like to individually thank all the people that reviewed me, or added any kind of update about me, and I realize I haven't don't that in a while, so I will try and do that in the beginning of the next chapter.

After a marvelous orgasm, Brennan felt the weight of the day on her shoulders, and was surprisingly sleepy, even though it was only 11:35 at night. She has pulled all nighters before, especially in the sack, but this time was different. The strong urge to sleep was beginning to be to much for her to handle, and the fact that Booth was there with her, unsatisfied and wide awake didn't help her situation, and was quite unsettling to her.

Booth went down to the Sequoia and got his duffle bag with spare clothes he kept for stakeouts, so Brennan had time to think_. 'I can't believe this is happening.'_ she thought, as she stared at her freshly made bed from her bedroom door_. 'We're not moving too fast, but I don't know how much longer I can __**not**__ sleep with him. I would seriously like to have intercourse with him,'_ Her breath started coming out slightly haggard at the thought of his body on top of hers, pressed into her, taking her how he wanted to.

"Hey Bones, you alright?" Booth asked as he stealthily slid behind her, jarring her from her revelry.

"Damn it Booth, can you not do that?" she asked as she spun around to look at him. He had already changed, and she was slightly disappointed when she saw him in Army issue sweat pants and a black t-shirt. _'He looks good in it, but this isn't what I wanted to see.' _She thought as her eyes traveled up and down his body. He noticed her eyes, and could assume what she was thinking. _'Sorry Bones.'_ He thought, _'I ain't gonna make it that easy for her.' _

"Is there a problem Bones?" he asked, as he smirked to himself.

"Of course not Booth, what would be the problem?" she asked, trying her best to be innocent, and not obviously disturbed.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm wearing more than you wanted me to?" Booth said, as his smirk grew bigger. He liked calling her out on these kinds of things, simply because he couldn't believe he could finally do so.

"Fine, it is slightly disappointing." She admitted. _'What the point about lying about that.' _She thought.

"I appreciate your honesty Bones." He said. _'Eh, I guess I will make it that easy for her.'_ He thought, and suddenly pulled his shirt over his head, and stood in front of her. "Better?" He asked.

She took a large gulp of the saliva that instantly filled her mouth at the mouth-watering sight before her, and squeaked out, "Yes."

"Good." Booth answered, smiling brightly at her. "So, I'll go wait in the living room while you make yourself bed ready…" He said, as he inched his way to her left, but she immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, which seemed warmer to her since the last time she was in there.

He flopped on the bed, and watched her intently as she strolled, almost seductively, whether it be intentional or not, to her dresser drawer. He soon got comfortable, laying back against a pillow on the right side of the bed, stretching his long legs out, and crossing them at the ankles. He was honestly beside himself, but he was trying his damndest to contain himself. _'Shit, I can't believe I'm watching this, I've always wondered what she does to get ready for bed.' _He thought. _'This is FUCKIN' crazy'_

She opened her top drawer, and looked for something to wear to bed, but her options were **NOT **on the list of non-sexy sleepwear. She realized as she stared at her teddies, thongs, and crotch-less panties that Angela convinced her on buying, that she hadn't done laundry in a while, and other than the hot panties there were granny panties. She figured she was screwed either way, so she decided to look in her second drawer. There were her sweatpants, yoga pants, and boy shorts. She wasn't sure about underwear, but she knew a pair of boy shorts would be a perfect medium.

There was something that she didn't think about until just now. She had to change, but was she going to do it where she stood, or leave her own room, and go in the bathroom? She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, because she knew he was watching her every move, but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to see her naked just yet. She wanted the nakedness to be mutual, and if she couldn't see him naked tonight, she didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her like that yet. There was a side of her however, that wanted him to see the goods. A side that wanted him to see what she was really working with. A side that wanted him to see what he had the opportunity to see everyday if he wanted to. The dirty side won.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw Booth's dark brown eyes, trailing a long, slow line up and down her body. He was looking as expectant as a kid waiting to get a birthday present. He gave her a bright smile, and slowly licked his lips. Brennan thought _'Well, here we go, I mean it's not like you're giving him a striptease Brennan… Just…change your clothes, and try not to think about him staring a hole in your back.' _

She breathed in deep through her nose, and slowly let it back out as she lowered a strap of her dress, then the other. She glanced over her shoulder, and caught Booth's eyes as she let the dress fall to the floor.

Booth did everything he could, he used all his might and willpower, but he just couldn't help it. His eyes scanned down the length of her spine, and dropped down to her panties, and her buns spilling out the bottom of them. They were dark blue, and the thought of how wet they probably were reflectively made him groan out loud. Once she caught sight of his eyes, she pulled down her panties, and unhooked her bra.

She was standing there, completely bare._ 'And she's all mine.'_ Booth thought as he looked at her milky white skin for as long as he could before pesky clothes covered it again. She grabbed a low cut white t-shirt out of her 3rd drawer, and put it on. She hesitated putting her boy-shorts on, giving him one final look at her backside, then slipped them on.

She heard Booth moan, its tone was both disappointed, and pleased.

"Guess we're both going commando." She heard him whisper.

"I don't know what that means." She said out loud as her eyes fell to his obvious erection. He didn't shift uncomfortably like he normally would, or try to hide it somehow. Instead he just lay there with his hands folded behind his head, having enjoyed the show she just put on for him.

He chuckled deeply, and said quietly, "Means we don't have any underwear on."

"You're not wearing any underwear?" She asked shocked, and intrigued at the same time.

"Nope, didn't have any in my bag, guess I forgot them." He nonchalantly answered, then he smirked, "I hope that's ok…"

"Well why wouldn't it be?" Bones asked, as she imagined his free erection, gently rubbing the inside of his sweatpants. It was suddenly hard to think again, and she could tell this occurrence would be a reoccurring phenomena.

"I don't know. I just want to make sure you're comfortable." Booth answered, as he watched her crawl into bed.

"I am Booth." She said.

She laid her head on his chest, and a hand on his tight stomach and he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders. "I am now." She whispered under her breath.

As she listened to his heart beat methodic and strong, she sighed, and the feeling of desire was quietly subdued as she thought of spending every night, just like this, in the arms of this man. Then the feeling of desire arose once again as he simply kissed her on the forehead, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She lifted her head, and once their eyes made contact with the others, their lips soon met in a tender kiss. She rubbed her knee on his still evident erection, and he growled deeply into her mouth.

"Booth…" She whispered softly as his lips left hers, graced her jaw, and made their way down her neck.

"Bones…." He whispered deeply as the need for her was starting to become unbearable. He knew this was a terrible idea, but he didn't want to stop for anything in the world. A tsunami, a hurricane, a typhoon, nothing could tear him apart from her. He clutched her hips, and pulled her gently up in the bed, so they were face to face.

"Booth…?" Brennan said his name in the form of a question, because he looked into her eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"Temperance, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

She became worried instantly, as the tone of her given name rang in her ears. She both loved, and feared when he called her by her actual name. It always sounds like he means business. She wasn't sure she wanted to agree to his request, but she figured she didn't really have a choice. They were something different now, she didn't know what to call this situation they were both in with each other, but it was definitely something more than they were used to.

"Yes Booth, what would you like to ask me?" She asked timidly.

He could hear the change in her voice, but he tried not to panic. He knew this was new territory for her, and he wanted to make the transition from partners to lovers as smooth as possible, with minimal injury, if that's the direction they were going. "Is…_**THIS**_ just because you want a baby, or is this more than that?"

"What more is there Booth?" She asked, and soon regretted it, as she realized what a stupid question that was of her to ask. She felt like an insensitive jerk. There could be a lot more, and she knew if she opened herself up for the possibilities, they could be something she's never seen before.

He wanted to elaborate a little bit more, and try and clarify himself, even if he felt slightly hurt at her crass statement. "I mean, this date was, well it's the best date I've had, **LIKE EVER**, because it was with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well Bones, if you really want to make a baby with me, you're gonna be stuck with me, 'cause I ain't going anywhere. I need to know if you're alright with that, because I don't know if I can do this without knowing."

He looked at her as she stared at him like he had 4 heads. He didn't know how he could elaborate himself anymore, but he figured he would give it a shot. "Temperance, I want to be with you. Do you think you would want to be with me?"

The Queens Declaration: _**Dun Dun Dun!**_ Sorry, I had to be a brat about that one. Booth sure does ask some good questions doesn't he? You guys ain't the only one's that want to know what her answer is, I'm dying to have an epiphany letting me know what I think is going to happen. Thanx for sticking with me! I appreciate all of you guys, and I made my goal of 100 or more reviews for this story. I hope for many more, because I'm not done yet.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Queen's Declaration: Thanx for all the luv and support in this story. I actually like it a lot, and I want to do it proud. Well, my team's (The Oakland A's) season is officially over, and although I wasn't at the ballpark as much as I wanted to be, I had a hella sweet time watchin' hot dudes in tight pants run around and throw a white little ball around, all the while hanging with some of the best friends I have. I luv you guys, even though y'all ain't gonna see this. Atta Boys, have a great offseason._

_Sorry, I needed to get that out. I love my baseball, and since that is gone, I have fan fiction, and for that, I am grateful. I just posted chapter 10, so I want to start being more prompt with my updates. First a few shout-outs to people that reviewed my last chapter: sweetness, TravelingSue, oOLittle-BonesOo, booth's-squint, Gottaluvem, Amelia, MMWillow13, angeibc, __maligal17__ and of course Aching Bones. I would give a shout-out to everybody that added my story for alert, but it's surprisingly a lot of people. If they want their names on here, well they're just gonna have to review then, now won't they? That was a hint, by the way._

_Oh, one more thing. I found a author on here named, QueenOfTheLabsAssistant. I don't know if she wants me to put her real name on here, but I just wanted to give her a shout out. I think that's absolutely BADASS, and I'm friggin honored to be half of your reason. I can't believe you haven't been shout-outed before (I AM aware that's not a word) Good luck on your story, and I can't wait to read it. Thanks for the love! You can be my assistant any day! (Hope that ain't condescending...)_

_Sooooo…. Here ya go. They are not mine, but my imagination is…_

She could understand why he would ask this. He was a heart person, and she was a brain person, she was well aware of these facts. Of course it would make perfect sense to procreate with a man that was physically fit and emotionally mature, but for some reason she couldn't justify having a baby with a different man that had these traits. She wanted it to be with Booth. She wanted to share all the experiences of pregnancy and childbirth with her partner, and she wasn't sure she could do that while with another man, and if she had to be honest with herself, she didn't want to share these things with anyone else other than him.

'_I guess this information suggest that I do want to be with Booth. I can't picture myself with anyone else.'_ She thought. Brennan knew she was no good at relationships, and she knew it would be hard, but everything about life is hard anyway. She hoped she could treat Booth the way a woman should treat him, and she had no doubt in her mind that he would treat her with respect, and understanding, and even love, because she knew he was that type of man.

She searched hard for the perfect words that would let Booth know exactly how she felt about him, and how scared she was at this next step in their relationship.

"After a lot of thought, I've decided that it would probably be best to be with you Booth."

This wasn't exactly the answer Booth was looking for, but he figured it was a start. "It's best to be with me?"

"Yes. I think that it is beneficial for a child to have both parents; therefore I think it is best if we are together in this. I will be honest, I don't really want to do this by myself anyway, so I think being with you would help that as well."

He ran his fingers through her hair, and made her look at him. _'God, I could just friggin' strangle her sometimes.'_ He thought as he searched her eyes for any tale-tale sign that she was being coy and aloof. He could tell she wasn't saying everything, but he didn't want to rush her, or pressure her into saying something she wasn't ready to say to him yet, but he needed more than _'It's beneficial for a child to have both parents.'_

"Ya know Bones, that's basically you saying 'I don't really care about being with you, I just want somebody to go to Lamaze classes with me.' Do you realize how that sounds to me? How that makes me feel? I mean, if that's how you feel about it, then there's nothing I can do about that, but I won't just be this… this guy that's there, watching you raise OUR kid, and not be able to kiss you after a long day in the lab, or…make love to you after an argument….

"Booth, I apologize. I realize how what I said must sound to you, like I don't care either way or like I'm just…" The words hurt her to say, "using you. Those are not my intention Booth."

She sat up all the way and looked back at him, hoping she would find some magical answer to help him see what she feels for him. He sat up right along with her, no longer feeling the sense of comfort and relaxation. He wanted to get to the bottom of this before he let himself get hurt by the one woman in the world that could hurt him the most.

"Then what are your intentions Temperance?" Booth asked deeply as he began to run a hand over the slight exposed skin of her lower back, since her shirt had rode up a little. "You wanna ravish me, have your way with me, and then kick me to the curb?" He asked, with a hint of humor to his voice.

Brennan didn't find this at all funny, so she was instantly in defense mode. "No Booth! I wouldn't do anything like that to you, I could never!"

Booth smiled slightly and whispered hotly near her ear, "I know you couldn't Bones."

"Good." She said. "I don't want you to think that I could treat you like that Booth. I would never…you mean too much to me for me to behave that way towards you."

"Well that's gotta be the nicest thing's anybody's ever said to me Temperance." He said as he couldn't help himself and kissed her warmly on the cheek. He understood what she was trying to say to him, and he was thrilled at the fact that she ACTUALLY did care. He knew she did anyway, but he was ecstatic that she thought so much of him, because he knew he thought the world of her.

She smiled as she felt her cheeks warm from the contact, and she put a hand on the side of his face. Their faces were close enough to kiss, but they didn't, no matter how much they both wanted to.

"I suppose that was a very nice thing to say." She murmured. "I would like to always say nice things to you like that Booth. You don't except flattery very well." She chuckled at the look on his face.

After his jaw shut, he smiled and said "I except flattery fine Bones, it's just…well coming from you, well that's a whole 'nother matter."

"Why?"

"Because, it's from you Bones. A compliment from a world renown Forensic Anthropologist and best selling author is pretty bad ass." Booth chuckled now, appreciating the hilarious surprised look on her face.

"Booth, it doesn't really matter that I'm those things. Not when it comes to you. I mean, of course we wouldn't have met if I wasn't the best in the country and you weren't a satisfactory FBI agent, and the fact that we work very well with each other, and the fact that we have the best success rate of any pair in the FBI, but when it comes to us, well…"

"Well what Temperance?" He asked huskily as his mouth moved closer to hers.

She felt his hot breath on her lips, coming out steady yet shaky. She knew that this was it. That this is what propels them from partners to…so much more.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I am, or what you are. What I've done, or what you've done. I just know that we are very different people Booth, but yet, in some strange, slightly cosmic way, we're alike in many ways. I…Seeley I…want to give this a shot, all of it, and I can't think of anybody else in the world that I would want to be with. Of course I don't possibly know every man in the world but…

Booth pretty much stopped listening at around "I want to give this a shot."

He grabbed her neck, he didn't know if it was gently or not, and honestly didn't care at the second, and crushed his lips onto hers. His tongue snaked out immediately and took control of hers, as she groaned deeply into his mouth while their tongues made love. She hadn't felt a kiss like this in, _'Shit, ever.'_ and ran her hand into his hair. She's always wanted to mess up the normally perfect hair of her best friend, and now that she had the opportunity to do so, she held on tight. He hissed slightly at her strength, and the painful pleasure it brought, then he trailed his lips down her jaw, kissed it tenderly, and then moved down to her neck.

He licked where her neck met her shoulders, and she moaned deeply, grabbing his hair harder. Her other hand went underneath the bottom of his shirt, rubbing the warm, slightly trembling flesh of his stomach. He groaned out her name, her first name, and instinctively bit down on the first bit of skin his lips felt, the dead middle of her neck, and grabbed her left breast, and massaged it deeply.

'_Oh wow, that's a first.'_ She pondered briefly as she giggled out loud. Right then, she thought, 'Hell, when was the last time I even giggled?'

Neither one could take it anymore, so they both pulled apart for much needed oxygen, and neither one could take their respective hands away from the other. As turned on as he was, he still managed a hearty laugh.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, did you just giggle?" He asked her as his nose began to nuzzle her fresh hickey. He knew he would hear it later, but he just couldn't seem to care right then.

"Yes." She whispered timidly, as she felt her body warm even further. _'Shit, I didn't think that was possible in my current state of arousal.'_

He chuckled again, whispered "Good;" and went right back to it, grabbing her bottom lip with his teeth, effectively opening her up to him. She moaned again, and began to lean back, with Booth right there with her, hand still glued to her breast, kneading it gently. She whimpered as he flicked her nipple with his thumb, causing it to ache with anticipation when his mouth would be on it, sucking it until she cried out. She palmed the hard bulge in his sweats, causing him to moan in ecstasy. His moan made her wonder if she would ever be able to give _THIS_ up. She wanted more and more, and the thought of them not being this way with each other made her physically shake.

Booth, the ever-alert individual he was, felt her shiver, and tore his lips off her hot skin, and looked into her eyes, that were as dark as the sky in the beginning of nightfall. "Bones, are you alright?"

"Yes Booth, I am extremely aroused right now. I cannot really control my movements and actions at this point in time." She told him. It was the truth, so she didn't feel too bad about not divulging what she was really thinking.

He sighed and thought, _'I can't believe I'm about to say this…'_ "Bones, I…I don't know about this. I mean, tonight? It seems kinda rushed; I don't think we're thinking with our brains right now. "

"Booth, first of all, we **ARE** thinking with our brains, because that's what we use to think with. Second of all, it's been 3 years. Do you know how **FRUSTRATING** and simply** ANNOYING** it is to constantly be around someone you want to sleep with but can't?"

"Um, YEAH!" He yelled in disbelief. "What the hell do you think I've been going through this whole time! You know how many times I've wanted to take you on the couch in your office? If I went down the list of all the ways and places I've wanted you, we would be here all night."

"Well, we will be here all night, so…"

"I'm serious Temperance."

"As am I."

"Ok, I'm not going about this right. I think we should wait Bones."

Her jaw slightly dropped, and she realized that this man was more of a saint than she thought was possible_. 'He is obviously affected by…this, by me… yet he is insisting that we wait even longer?'_

She admired his gentlemanliness, but it wasn't going to fly, not this time.

'_I don't think so.'_

She took her eyes off his and moved her mouth to his neck, just below his earlobe, and licked it of the slight sheen that had developed there already. She savored his taste, and the moan he offered her. She could imagine him moan louder and louder, as his body surrendered to hers. This, and many more reasons she couldn't think of at the moment, was all she needed to continue. She was about as nervous as the first time she had sex, but she wanted this, now.

She whispered huskily into the hollow of his ear, "I don't want to wait Seeley."

The Queen's Declaration: Damn, second chapter in a row… You guys must hate me, cause I would. I've pretty much found the new formula for getting reviews, and helping move things along a little faster: STOP WRITING SUCH LONG ASS FN CHAPTERS! The last 2 have been quicker than the others, and they have been the most prompt too, i.e., knock off all the long-winded typing and get to the point. I learn something new everyday. The next chapter is it…Not the end, but IT. The whole point, us M readers and writers do what we do, is to read nasty things. Well, nasty things are in the forecast…just as soon as my midterm is over, and I write it. I hope I do good. Please review, cause I like them… like a lot…seriously, a lot…they're the reason I check my email.


End file.
